


Each Day

by Zoroswoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beast Mode Sex, Bondage, Cute, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Sappy, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 34,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroswoman/pseuds/Zoroswoman
Summary: Basically just a bunch of random stories with a bunch of pairings. There is going to be "reader" characters once in a while. I do take requests on the PAIRINGS. Please just leave me a pairing and a specific kink. No more overly specific requests please. Especially if you're going to be an ass about it if I write it and don't write it specifically enough.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nico Robin, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper & Reader
Comments: 211
Kudos: 366





	1. Fourth Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Zoro

Zoro grunted at the feeling of the Law’s sword hitting his three katana’s. The beast inside of Zoro smiled this was what is was like to fight a warlord. He grinned, daring his counterpart to give him the best shot. The heaviness of the blades clashing left Zoro feeling free. 

Law was thrilled when Zoro-ya had asked him to give a sparring match. He had after been starring for quite some time at the green-haired man and the way the sweat rolled down the chiseled part of his chest. 

Law could see the bulge of Zoro’s muscles and couldn’t help but let his eyes wander with dirty thoughts clouding his mind. If Zoro could handle three swords like this Law mused, “I wonder if you could handle a fourth?” 

Zoro suddenly stopped attacking and gave Law a very confused look. “Why would I need four swords? Not that it wouldn’t be fun, but I think my three-style is pretty cool.” Zoro said completely miss the joke. Law couldn’t help but feel both amused and frustrated by Zoro’s inability to realize he was being hit on even if by accident. 

Law licked his lips and steadied his steel eyes on Zoro’s green eye making sure the man would follow his gaze as Law unabashedly looked Zoro up and down. He could see the blush on Zoro’s face cause Law to smirk. 

Zoro didn’t know how to respond at first. His brain wracking over each possibly that could happen. Zoro finally decided.

Law watched as Zoro finally took a deep breath, the shark grin appeared, and he walked over pushing Law into the wall. Hand on his throat and Zoro’s knee between Law’s legs Zoro claimed Law’s mouth. 

Hungry and demanding Zoro devoured Law’s lips. Both moaning trying to fight for dominance. Zoro wouldn’t let Law get the upper hand though because now he had a craving for the black-haired surgeon. Using the other hand Zoro grabbed both of Laws hands pinning them above his head Zoro went to devouring Law’s throat. 

Zoro smirked hearing the needy moan that Law had fought so hard to keep quiet. Zoro looking at him started to grinned into Law letting him feel how hard he was for him. Law groaned at feeling of Zoro pressing against him. "I thought I was the dominate one." Law thought as the menstrations of the skilled swordsmen continue Law breathlessly uttered, "Room." Causing Zoro to be pressed against the wall with Law attacking his bare chest and throat. 

The needy moans Zoro let out came out in growls as Law left bite marks causing Zoro to shudder. Law would have continued his onslaught if he hadn't hear Robin coming down the hallway. Pulling away with a harsh bite the Warlord smirked at the beast of a man in front of him. Grinning he couldn't help but ask Zoro once more time "So you think you can handle a fourth?" as he roomed them away from prying eyes to finish their "training."


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Luffy moment

The night on the Going Merry was peaceful for once on the sea of the Grand Line, Luffy had been sitting on his favorite spot, the head of the lamb, when he had felt the presence behind him. Not even bothering to turn around he had already known it was Zoro. 

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked Luffy. Noticing how the captain had been anxious all day. Pretty much avoiding him. When Zoro wanted to spar with Luffy, Luffy ran away claiming he had to play with Usopp. When Zoro walked over towards Luffy to ask him a question, he said Nami had needed him to help with her maps which was the biggest lie Luffy could tell. Which already made the suspicious Zoro confirm that indeed Luffy was avoiding him, and at dinner when Luffy had been grabbing food, their hands had accidentally touch which made Luffy stopped eating. However, none of the others noticed but Zoro had.

Luffy hadn’t spoken yet but softly shook his head a quiet refusal. Zoro wasn't having it. He needed to know what he had done to make his captain avoid him. 

“Don’t lie to me Luffy. Please.” Zoro said softly. The panic just barely noticeable in his breath. Zoro a man who never feared anything, feared his captain hating him. 

Luffy turned quickly to his swordsmen, brown eyes meeting green, both searching needed an answer to whatever was going on. 

Luffy was the first one to look away, Zoro however caught the red tint of the small but fearless captain. “Luffy.” Zoro said, his breath caught in his throat when Luffy turned back to him face bright red. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Zoro…But when I’m around you it’s like when I face a good enemy or when Sanji makes sea king…I just...” His voice trailing off scared to now look at Zoro anymore. 

Zoro’s brain trying to piece together what Luffy was saying. “Luffy…do you…like me?” He asked, gentle but steady. Luffy not meeting his eyes but gave a quick nod.   
“I think so.” He said, his face jumping back to Zoro’s worry and doubt etched into the captain’s face. Before Zoro could hesitate, he rushed up to his captain. Causing the captain for the first time to ever back up. However, Zoro crowded him lifting his face to his and placed a demanding but soft kiss to the plump lips of the boy. 

Fear and doubt all fled the moment their lips touched. Zoro tasting like beer and Luffy tasting like meat all melded together. The younger of the two moaned as their tongues intertwined and Luffy’s hands reaching for Zoro’s chest to pull him closer. Zoro wrapping his arms his captain sharing body heat. Zoro felt delighted that his captain liked him and couldn’t help but want more of his precious moans. 

But the two broke away needing air. Luffy looking at Zoro with innocent wide eyes. “Zoro.” He said his voice shaking but his grip still strong. “You taste better than meat.”   
Zoro blinked and then gave out a gruffy laugh, the statement was so Luffy and moment breaking, that for a second Luffy looked embarrassed until Zoro looked down at him and kissed him again.

“So I guess Zoro likes me back.” Luffy said once they pulled away again. 

Zoro snorted, “Yeah Sencho, I like you back.”


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Franky

They don’t know how it happened, but it did. The shipwright and the ‘demon-child’ of the Straw Hat crew were official becoming parents. Franky couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked at Robin’s charming smile as she held up the pregnancy test showing positive. Franky, who was always super, felt…unsuper. 

“Robin how are we supposed to have babies, be Luffy’s crew and keep our babies safe?” Franky said his mind racing at the inevitable, all while Robin looked suddenly down struck. 

“I thought you would be happy Franky…” She whispered trying to keep her voice monotoned like usual. However, Franky instantly knew he fucked up. He could see the emotions flickering through her.

“Robin I am happy…I just…how do we do this?” He said allowing the smaller hand to appear from his bigger one to pull her close. “I just want to be able to protect everything…how are we supposed to do that?” He asked knowing that neither of them really had an answer. They say in silence until they heard the shouts of the crew. 

They could feel the shaking of the boat, they both ran hurriedly towards the crew above. Franky could see the Marine ships as soon as he got above lower deck, Robin right behind him. She could see the cannon balls coming towards her and Franky instantly using her ability to catch them with her giant hands. 

Franky glared at the ship, “How uncool!” He shouted as he opened his arm to use the machine gun. Bullets firing causing damage to the marine ship hull. “Don’t shoot at my woman! You piece of shit!” He said. 

However, to Franky’s horror there were already marines on the ship one of the grabbing Robin. “Let her go!” He screamed his attention on the man holding a knife to Robin’s throat, “Please take me instead.” Franky said his voice calm and serious. 

“D-D-do as I say, and I won’t kill her.” The marine said as he pressed the blade harder to Robin’s throat causing a small amount of blood to trickle down.

“Franky.” Robin said her voice betraying her calmness to those who knew her. Franky began walking up towards the rest of the crew with the command of the marine. 

The fighting on deck ceased almost immediately when Luffy had seen that his friends were taken hostage. The Captain stood still with his eyes never taken of the marine who was now trembling. 

“Mu-mu-mugiwara if-if you don’t want your friends killed…surrender yourself.” The marine trailed off. The Captain finally taking his eyes away from the petrified marine to Robin’s neck where the blood was vivid against her snow-white skin. 

Robin suddenly felt the strange calmness coming from her captain as he just smiled toward her, trusting her Captain she stayed still. She gasped suddenly as Zoro appeared behind her growling as he slayed the marine causing Franky to immediately rush over hugging her. 

Robin gently grabbed his face kissing him but when they pulled away she told him “This. This is how we’ll protect everything. With our family.” Franky kissed her deeply. He couldn’t have agreed more.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Mac, thank you for the comment hopefully you like this one!

Nami sighed the day she realized that the warlord had been eying a certain man with a Straw Hat on his head. She had first noticed it when Luffy had told the crew they were apart of an alliance now with the Warlord how Law had just a tiny amount of pink to his face when Luffy looked at him.

She seen the way Law would ball up his fists when a certain green-haired man would hang around with her captain or how he’d send glares to Sanji when Luffy would say he’s the best(for cooking him food of course). But what Nami had damned near died laughing from, was when Robin had came to her and revealed that Law had asked what the crew’s  
relationships were. Mainly about Luffy's.

Law was supposedly a genius, Nami thought as a snort arose, clearly Law had more in common with Luffy after all. 

So now, a week and a half later Nami and Law were at the helm of the ship watching the young captain running around playing with Chopper and Usopp.

His steel eyes raking over the boy laughing among his crew mates. Her thoughts racing if the warlord in front of her had figured out his feelings for the captain. With a smirk and delightful glee she thought of a wonderful plan.

“So Law.” She started “Why don’t you go join them?” She asked “You’re obviously wanting to play with him if your watching him like that?” She said the words carefully chosen. The warlord stiffen in response and he tried, failing, in to denying the fact that he had been staring at Luffy. 

“I don’t know what your talking about I’m watching the ocean.” He said quickly making sure his gaze was now anywhere but to the Captain of the Mugiwara crew.

“You like him.” She said the words coming out soft but steady. His gaze coming back to meet hers. She saw the flash of emotions coursing through. The worry, the doubt, the fear…and the disgust. Nami knew that people were awful and that harsh words fueled by intolerance could leave scars on the heart. 

“We love Luffy.” She said bringing Law out of the swirl of dark thoughts making him once again look at her, her eyes meeting his with protectiveness gleaming through. “We love Luffy, we’re a family on this ship, things like that don’t matter.” She said measuring her words making sure that the supposed genius would understand. “So you don’t have to worry, treat him good. That's all that will matter.” She said seeing that her message had gotten across. 

“I’m just not ready to tell him.” Law said opening to the navigator in a moment of extreme rarity. “I want to take Doflomingo down first.” He said letting the words fall. He saw the smile on her face it was gentle and kind however he failed to notice the glimmer of warning in her eyes. 

“Good.” She said grinning with a look that suddenly worried him. “But in the meantime, you should get to know him better.” She said before she suddenly screamed “Oh Luffy!” She screamed catching Luffy’s attention right away “Law wants to play with you!” She said smiling as the Rubber man’s smile lit up and he launched himself up to where the two were. 

“Really Tra-guy!” He said with his signature laugh, the warlord panicking trying to get out of it but it was already to late. Luffy had wrapped his arm around Law, making the warlord squirm and blush. 

Nami waving them off as she watched from above. Law didn’t have to tell Luffy right away, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t watch the Warlord squirm.


	5. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Luffy

When they had lost their brother Sabo, Ace had sworn he would protect Luffy from anything. 

He had started being kinder to Luffy, sweeter, patient and just…more. Luffy couldn’t place it. The feelings he had when he was around ace. Barely older than seven Luffy could sense something was now different in his relationship with his brother. 

The day that Ace announced at ten that they would set out to sea at seventeen left a lump in Luffy’s throat. From the excitement but also from the gut feeling of not wanting Ace to leave him. 

So for seven years they trained together, for seven years they were always by each other’s side. For seven years the feelings Luffy had for his brother had grown into something…more. 

One morning several weeks before Ace’s seventeenth birthday, Luffy had gone into town by himself wanting to get something special for the man he now knew he had feelings for. 

Humming along the way to the shop, he had saw it. It was there, a bright orange hat that had read beads wrapped around the base and had a smiley face with a frowny face attached. Looking at it, Luffy couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach. Ace would love this, so without thinking twice Luffy had purchased it spending the rest of his money but not caring.

Anything he could do to make Ace smile at him. Carrying his purchase across the streets he felt the eyes on him, not caring one way or another knowing he was strong enough to take on anyway. He had finally let the gates to go back towards the forest when he felt an arm get thrown over his shoulders. 

“Oi aren’t you a cute one.” Said a man that smelt of sake and vile. “How about it cutie wanna come play with me?” The man said laughing as he disgustingly dragged his eyes down Luffy’s slender body. “You really are a cute thing huh?” He said as his hand want to slid down Luffy’s back.

For all the strength Luffy possessed, he could not make his body work, the shock of being touched like that made his brain disconnect and his body despond.

The guy laughing at Luffy’s obvious problem. “Oh come on sweetheart I’ll treat you nice and pret..” The dudes words were cut short but a very short yell.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my brother you bastard!” Luffy’s body washed over with relief as he knew that voice to the edge of his soul, Ace. 

“Get your filthy hands off of him.” Then came the wet squelsh of a punch that broke the dude’s nose and part of his cheek. Ace’s body enveloped in rage. Luffy shook worrying for a moment that Ace wouldn’t look at him. Inside Ace spun around dragging Luffy into a bone-breaking hug. 

“You okay Lu?: He asked pulling away just enough to see Luffy’s brown orbs filled with relief.

“I’m okay.” Luffy said his heart pounding so fast at the smell of Ace and the touch of Ace that he couldn’t stop his body from moving on his own as he planted a chaste but warm kiss to Ace’s lips. Ace’s body had grown still like stone. Luffy quickly pulling away looking at feet not wanting to see the emotions in Ace’s eyes because Ace hadn’t kissed back.

Luffy’s thoughts were all over from the ‘he’ll hate you now’, ‘he finds you gross’, ‘your bothers’ and finally ‘he’ll abandon you now’ that caused Luffy to tremble. 

“I’m sorry Ace I know...I shouldn’t have done that…and that if you want, I’ll leave you alone…I just couldn’t” 

"Luffy." 

Luffy’s head snapped up when he heard his name coming gently from his older brothers’ lips. Brown eyes clashing with black searching for a hint of regret, hatred or shame, Ace brought his mouth down on to Luffy’s this time Ace was pouring out all the emotions he had been holding back. For seven years Ace had known he had loved Luffy more than a brother should, but he had kept them buried in a corner of the abyssal den of ‘don’t go there.’ 

But seeing the man touching Luffy had broken any restraint of Ace’s, Luffy was his point made simple. So when Luffy had kissed him Ace couldn’t breathe. Thinking this was all a dream he had wanted to pinch himself but when he had heard Luffy’s words with the way his voice shook he knew this was no dream. 

Ace explore every inch of Luffy’s mouth, knowing that his brother would taste like meat, had been surprised when all he could taste was sweetness, he fought hard for Luffy to open his mouth wider to let their tongues intertangle more. 

Luffy moaned into the kiss and the way Ace’s skin seemed to be of fire compared to Luffy’s. Finally pulling away to allowing Luffy to breath Ace grinned at his work. 

“Ace…I..” The younger body said painting, “I love you. More than a brother.” He said catching his breath smiling his breath-taking smile he would be famous for eventually, causing Ace’s chest to swell. 

“I love you to Luffy.” Placing another chaste but passionate kiss on the younger boy’s plumped lips. Ace finally realizing Luffy had a bag in his hand he tried to peer into it. “Oi what’s that Luffy?” He asked causing the younger boy to blush and hide it. 

“Nothing!” He said as he turned to run away. Blinking and feeling alive, Ace let out a laugh. Luffy wasn’t going to change. He thought chasing after his little brother and lover but that’s okay, he wouldn’t want him any other way.


	6. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Nami  
> This is during the time where Nami had the five day illness so the way I wrote it doesn't match exactly with the anime but it's my story so deal with it XD. This is also in Nami's pov so "you" is being read as if you were Nami.

Ever since the day of Arlong Park when the band of misfits became a crew is when you had noticed your feelings for the rubber man with a straw hat. 

Luffy had taken down Arlong, the scumbag fishman who killed your mother, but then he had also called you his nakama. The feelings couldn’t be ignored, though not from a lack of trying you thought. 

It has been about 6 months now, you were on the Grand Line carrying a princess about on your ship trying to get her back to her kingdom Alabasta. The blue-haired girl was nice to have around to keep you sane on a otherwise all boy crew but the knot in your stomach kept forming every time you saw them together. 

Luffy had taken a liking to Vivi, not that you hadn’t expected that, Luffy after all was like a child. But, he didn’t have to like her so much. You thought bitterly as you felt the fire once again building into your stomach. 

You gritted your teeth as tried to get back down from the crow’s nest, but felt the strength leaving your body. You couldn’t shout as you fell over hoping that maybe just maybe someone would catch you. 

You felt the warmth surround you, eyes cracking open just enough to see the raven hair boy trying to tell you something, but you didn’t care. Luffy had caught you once again.   
Awaking in your bed due to a wracking cough that made your lungs burst into flames, and the voices talking about Alabasta and choices, you had startled your friends. You could see Vivi in the corner worry etch of her face. 

“Check the…dresser.” You said faintly, when was talking so taxing you thought. “I didn’t mean to hide it from you.” You said trying to communicate when all you wanted was to go back to sleep. “I didn’t want you to worry though. We need to go to Alabasta.” You said unconvincing to everyone as they could see just how sick you were. 

Your vision blurred but you couldn’t not act tough now, as you go up out of bed trying to show the crew, but especially your captain, that you were okay. You managed to get up to the outside and the air sent chills straight to the bones. 

Luffy had watched you, eyes not showing any emotion, followed you up. Watching you shake and shiver, causing him to narrow his eyes in anger. Anger at your stubbornness, anger at his lack to do anything but most of all anger at the fact that as your protector he had failed you. 

You could feel the brown eyes boring into you, you tried desperately to ignore it but the shivering gave you away. 

“Nami.” Luffy said gently, causing your already burning body to burn further you stopped. Short breaths to keep the nausea down, the soft clanking of his sandals as he came closer. You gritted your teeth begging your captain to leave you be. 

However, that’s not Luffy. His voice gentle as he told you to turn around so he could look you in the eyes. His hair covering his face as he turned you around, but he had pressed you into a hug, his warm breath tickling your ear. Your heart thumping faster, though you thought to yourself that it was just because you were sick, yeah…you were just sick. 

His heartbeat drumming in your ear, the warmth of his body making you feel better as it seeped into your bones. “Nami…rest.” He said causing you to turn you head into his neck trying to look at him. The smell of sun, meat and something that just screamed Luffy filled your nose, making you sigh.

Your eyes fluttering close because as stubborn as you were, being held by your captain was the most relaxing place you could be. As you started to fade Luffy’s last words would replay in your head. “I’ll save everything for you. So, rest.” With that the world went dark. 

You don’t remember the island, the snow or how Luffy had given you his precious hat once more to hold onto. You don’t remember how Luffy had climb up a frozen tower to save you, but you remember the top of the mountain. When the old lady and reindeer appeared, however you had heard the words clear as a bell. “Save her please…She’s the most precious thing to me.” Luffy said his words now fading out as you once again feel asleep.


	7. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Luffy.  
> Disclaimer: SPOILER ALERT.  
> If you are not passed the War of the Best Arc or in the middle of Dressrosa then be fore warned and read at your own risk.

At age ten, Sabo noticed it. The way Luffy made him feel…excited like someone was always giving him Christmas repeatedly. Sabo noticed the way he tended to have looks linger at the younger one of the trio. He couldn’t help it, Luffy was growing stronger every day giving Sabo that infectious smile of his. Nor could Sabo help the way his body burnt up with just a touch from his younger brother. 

Ace had caught him one day, he knew it, by the way Ace had demanded Sabo to come with him. “Ace I can expl…” The words dying off Sabo lips the way Ace’s eyes met his not with anger, but with sadness. 

“You too huh?” Ace said causing the world to flip upside down. Sabo’s mouth felt like cotton and his stomach couldn’t stop flipping. Noticing Sabo’s panic Ace walked over to him gripping his shoulders. “Sabo!” He screamed breaking him out of his stupor. 

“But Ace…I what…do..” He said trying to piece together a sentence that made sense, but for the life of him, he couldn’t. Ace shook his head slowly.

“He’s our brother Sabo…we shouldn’t…but we do.” He said, Sabo watching the flicker of emotions threating to consume him. “I love him Sabo. I love you like a brother but Luffy..I love him more than life itself. I will die for him if I have too” Ace said his words all to serious for the boys at age ten to have. 

Sabo nodded, “I feel the same way. He’s our little brother but he’s ours.” Sabo said “So what do we do…” Asking Ace who for once looked lost.

“I don’t know…what if he hates us…what if he finds us disgusting...” Ace said the words threating to kill them should it be true. 

“It’s Luffy though...” Sabo trailed off, the idea of Luffy hating them or finding them disgusting in any way left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Before the conversation could continue, the object of both of their obsessions came bounding around screaming for his brothers. Not it a ‘where are you’ but in a ‘I need help’ and they soon saw why as a group of men came around the corner chasing him. 

Sabo and Ace laughed as they ran together to save their little brother. 

When the truth about Sabo was reviled neither brother knew what to say. Sabo had went back…away from his brother and the love of his childhood. When he set sail, Sabo had just wanted freedom. Freedom he longed for but to go back to his brothers would risk everything. So when the ship blew up, his freedom came at the price of his life. 

Ace and Luffy had felt the worlds sink under them when they heard the news. First the anger set in…then the denial…then finally acceptance. 

Twelve years later, in the island of Dressrosa, two years after Ace’s death Luffy ran into a man with blond hair and a black top hat at the collesuem fighting for Ace's Fire Fruit. Luffy instantly recognizing his older brother Sabo, "I thought you were dead!" came the shout through the tears. 

The words poured out of Sabo before he could stop himself “Luffy Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for being alive.” Sabo said while Luffy had wrapped himself around his brother. Making Sabo grunt at the effort it took to breath. 

Before anything could ruin the moment Luffy embraced him in a deep kiss. Sabo’s body on fire now while his mind whirled. 

“Sabo. Sabo. Sabo.” Luffy whispered repeatedly against his mouth causing fire to shoot through Sabo’s veins. Luffy devoured his mouth once more before Sabo could ask the question Luffy knew he’d be desperate to ask. 

Their bodies clinging together as Luffy finally coaxed Sabo to open his mouth allowing the younger one to taste the sweetness of Sabo’s breath. It came to no surprise to Luffy that he tasted like apples and something like whiskey. 

The moan only made Luffy press deeper against Sabo causing both boys to hiss at the pleasure. Sabo couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed the younger mans ass causing Luffy to moan into Sabo’s mouth. 

“Sa..bo.” Luffy said, causing Sabo to stop his menstruation on Luffy’s ass. Sabo’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Luffy’s swollen lips and blushing face. 

“More…” Luffy whined, the greedy look in his eyes as he eyed Sabo up and down. However, Sabo broke the moment with a chaste kiss. Not wanting to but needing to ask him. 

“Luffy why..did you kiss me…” Sabo said breathlessly as Luffy gave him a shy but bright grin. 

“When I thought you were dead…Ace told me…how you felt about me…and how he felt…but Ace was just my brother…but you...you were…more…so now that you’re in front of me…I couldn’t hold back.” Luffy said. Making the older man cry. “I loved-love you Sabo…” Luffy said as Sabo kissed his face peppering them with as much love as he could poor out. 

“I love you Luffy since we were kids. I’ve loved you. I promise I’ll explain everything when I can.” He said holding Luffy’s face taking in all the features he could begging the younger boy to understand which Luffy nodded pulling Sabo closer. Their breaths intertwining once more in passionate kisses that melted away the years missing from them. 

However, time resumed, making the brothers part once more, each having their own objectives to achieve but this time they knew it wasn’t goodbye.


	8. Answered Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Luffy.

The older woman stared at the young captain with a straw hat on his head. Her mind whirling as she came to the understanding that, Nico Robin demon child, was in love with her captain. Of course, when she had told the only other girl aboard the ship all Nami did was scrunch her nose asking why, simply because Nami just couldn't see it. 

Why had Robin loved Luffy she pondered over in her mind, her blue eyes searching the deck as if it would give her the answer. 

He had started a war against the world for her, but he would do that for any of our friends she thought as she quickly shut down that notion. 

He gave you purpose her mind proposed, yes but he does that for everyone she thought starting to feel troubled at the question with no answer.

The objection of her affection appeared quietly in front of her, starring like he was trying to figure out a puzzle causing her to chuckle. “Morning Luffy.” She said her voice soft but warm to those who knew her. 

Luffy stilled looked at her puzzled his voice ringing in her ears as he asked her a simple question. “Robin what’s on your mind you look troubled?” He said walking right up to her just to stop short of just touching her. 

She let out a breath, “I’m not troubled Captain just restless.” She said with ease trying to play her captain off. However Luffy touched her gently on the shoulder.

“You don’t have to hide it Robin. I’m always here for you.” He said his words wrapping around her like honey, warm and thick. 

This, her mind whirled, was why she had falled for him. Luffy was more perceptive than anyone knew. He had always been there, watching over her asking her anytime she wasn’t okay or if she had doubt he would come until her mind was quiet and her heart at ease. 

“I just found an answer to my question.” She said looking towards her fearless captain. A tilt to his head, and a chuckle from herself she leaned forward kissing Luffy on the check. 

“Thank you for being you.” She said as she walking away but before she could get to far Luffy had grabbed her pulling herself against him as he planted a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Next time just tell me that you like me.” He said as he released her smiling at the blush along her face. The smile blossomed from her lips before she could stop it. Luffy smiled back and finally her heart was at ease.


	9. I'll be watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo, Ace & Luffy brother bond along with Father Whitebeard!
> 
> This idea came to me after watching an amv. Disclaimer-spoiler alerts for those who aren’t caught up to the Dressrosa arch or past the War of the Best. Read at own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was physically painful to write but I loved the premise so much that I gritted my teeth to write it. Hope you all enjoy!

The man grinned as he had saw the man he was looking for. His black eyes darting around searching, finally landing on his target. “Oi POPS! There you are.” Said the younger man looking up. Whitebeard couldn’t help but laugh at Ace’s antics as his black eyes shinned with happiness. 

“So you did.” He said his voice just as boisterous as it was when they both were on earth. Ace looking at the old man his expression happy but still sad at the understanding that they both had died. 

“Was it because of me?” Ace asked his voice gentle but scared. Had he been the reason his old man died…

“Ace. My son. It wasn’t because of you. It was my time. Plain and simple.” Whitebeard said cutting his son’s doubt. “So tell me Ace. Why did you look so frantic?” Causing the younger man to look up. 

“I was looking for my brother.” He said knowing that Whitebeard was keep asking. “He’s supposed to be here but I can’t find him.” Ace said clenching his palms together. 

“Luffy is alive Ace.” Whitebeard said knowing that Ace may not have been able to witness the end of the fight where Luffy had escaped barely, but managed to live. 

“Not him Pops. My other brother. I should have seen him, I know he’s been watching me this whole time…” Ace trailed off.   
Whitebeard had wanted to ask the most obvious questions of what other brother and what if he was in the other place but held his tongue. That’s when they felt the jolt, someone was visiting them. 

Both peered into the world below to see a man in a black top hat carrying flowers approaching their graves. 

Whitebeard noticed instantly the way Ace tensed up, how is body had started to shake. “My…” Ace started to say but the words caught in his throat as the man laid the flowers at Whitebeards grave. 

“Thanks for being a father to Ace. I wish I could have met you.” He said clapping his hand together as he turned towards the grave that held Ace’s name.

Pulling out the sake and three red cups he settled down in front as he poured the sake. 

Whitebeard felt the boy beside him shaking. “My brother….he was alive.” Ace said tears pouring out of his eyes. Whitebeard placed a gentle hand on his son, comforting and strong. Whitebeard continued to listen as the man now named Sabo told them everything. 

How he had lost his memories, how he had seen Ace’s death in the paper. The regret. The shame. The determination to fix it. The hesitating question of forgiveness. The promise to keep Luffy safe and the permission to carry on Ace's legacy.

Whitebeard was impressed that Sabo was so sincere in his words that he could see know why they were brothers. Ace hadn’t stopped crying but now they were tears of happiness. 

“I want to see him.” Ace said his tears starting to slow. “Just for a moment.” He whispered towards something that they both knew was there but never saw. 

So when Sabo had turned away to go to his journey he felt the presence behind him. Turning slowly he had saw his brother standing there. Sabo ran to him hugging him into his arms. “ACE” He said as he felt both of their tears mingled together.

When Sabo pulled back to look at him, Ace’s warmth was all that remained. Causing Sabo to lose feeling in his legs causing him to fall to the ground with a small trail of tears and a smile on his face.

When Ace returned a smile on his lips and the words “He’s alive. He’s alive.” Whitebeard pulled him into a hug and allowed the younger man to cry until the tears were dry.

Later, when Luffy and Sabo met at Dressrosa, Luffy had pulled Sabo into a desperate bone crushing hug. Ace couldn’t help but go down once more. Both men had felt the warmth as they looked around, Sabo with a knowing glance and Luffy with tear covered eyes. Ace had been with them. 

Whitebeard smiled as Ace couldn’t help but grin. He knew Sabo had gotten his message. Luffy hadn’t but that was okay. Ace thought smiling as the last thought entered his mind before he would rest. 

I’ll always be watching over you.


	10. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is just about the relationship of the crew members but not in a romantic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if someone has done a story like this in this way but it popped into my head and I thought it was adorable.

When the council of Celestial Dragons had came together they were trying to make a decision on how best to destroy the Straw Hat crew they had all shouted out insane proposals such as setting traps or even destroy one of the countries they had saved to invoke rage. 

However, one leader had mentioned “What about using their relationships against them. There is no way these people are following Straw Hat on their own choice he must be black mailing them find out what he has over them and then maybe we can get them to turn against him!” The murmurs of agreement put the plan in place. Soon Marines were showing up to the Crew members original islands.

Zoro’s hometown-  
  
"Do you know what Straw Hat could have over Roronoa Zoro?” The unnamed marine asked Zoro’s old dojo master and Kunia’s father. 

The man merely smiled and shook his head. “Sorry but if Zoro is following Luffy, it’s because that’s the path he chose. Now please. Leave.” The man said causing the marine to sigh. 

Nami’s hometown-

Nokijo never even let the marine in to her home. Screaming for him to leave as she would never tell them a damn thing. The marine flounder as he hadn’t even had the chance to really ask her anything to begin with. 

Looking at the remnants of the Arlong Park that had been destroyed by Luffy the marine was lost. As the marine headed back to the town, a man with a pinwheel on his head appeared. Stopping the marine to talk with him. When the Marine asked the man if he had known Nami, and what the straw hat man had over her, Genzo stopped blinking before responding.

“If anyone is blackmailing anyone it would be Nami doing it. Not the other way around.” As he let out a mirthy laugh and walked away. Leaving the Marine speechless. 

Usopp’s Village.

Kaya had met with the marine, but instead of him asking the question she hadn’t stopped asking him “how is Usopp? Have you heard of his latest achievements? He’s becoming so amazing he truly is! You know they both saved this island from the Black Cat pirates.” She said excitedly telling the marine the ‘heroic’ story. Causing the marine to sweat drop and feel utterly exhausted.

Sanji-Baratie

Old man Zeff had an intimidating glare on his face the moment Sanji’s name had been uttered from his lips until the old man let out a laugh and held up the picture frame. Stating how proud of his son he was. 

When the marine had asked what Sanji might be blackmailed into following Luffy for Zeff kicked the man off the Baratie yelling “That’s a dumbass question.” He said as he had remembered how young Sanji looked telling the young captain his dream of finding the All Blue Sea.

Choppers- Drum Island

When the marine had sought out the old woman, he instantly had a bad feeling.

“Wanna know about Chopper huh?” She said a wicked laughing coming out of her mouth. “I’ll tell you if you let me experiment on you.” She said laughing her ass of when the marine passed out in fright. 

“Black mail huh? You marines sure are dumb.” She said as she remembers the straw hat captain and how even though everyone feared Chopper, but he had no fear and invited him on to his adventure. 

Robin-an associate

“I don’t know. That woman is vile and evil. So if Straw Hat has something on her…I’d kill to find out.” The man sneered causing the marine to back away and flee. 

Franky-Water 7

“Franky bro?” The Franky Pirates said questionably as the marine nodded, pleading for an answer. 

“He was a pirate before but why would he join Luffy’s crew?!” the marine said almost desperately. 

“Dunno. Now get lost.” The Franky pirate said as they tossed the marine out on his ass.

Back at head quarters they had searched for the last member of the Straw Hat crew’s hometown but they just didn’t have the information on Brook. They all had wondered just what kind of black mail the young man had used to get all of them aboard their ship. 

-Thousand Sunny-

The crew of Straw Hat pirates had all been laughing as they all received mail from their perspective islands. Allowing them to read over the absurdity that the marines had been asking about what black mail their captain had on them. 

Brook and Luffy had just looked at each other confused. “Oi what’s so funny everyone?” Luffy asked peering over everyone’s shoulder trying to read the letters. Everyone one waving him off, 

“Nothing Sencho. Just the marines being idiots.” Zoro said causing Luffy to tilt his head but accepting the answer from his first mate.

“Okay!” Luffy said grinning as he bounded away begging Usopp and Chopper to play a round of hide and go seek causing the other six members to still snicker. 

Brook had been let in on the secret. “Black mail huh?” Brook thought as he looked at everyone’s faces. There was no blackmail to keep us together, his thoughts twirling inside. Luffy-san never promised fame, money or power either. No Luffy had promised them just two things he thought as everyone of the crew member seemed to think the same thing. 

Adventure and Family


	11. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING READ AT OWN PERIL!!  
> Sabo and Ace pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Final Warning. Brother Kink involved.

Brothers. He thought as he felt the hard muscles pulling him in closer.

Brothers. The word mingling in with the passionate tongues fighting for dominance.

Brothers. The word burning on the already hot tan skin as Sabo leaned down to lick at the sweat.

Brothers. Ace thought as Sabo gently prepped him with probing fingers causing him to grunt in satisfaction. The word quieted for now as Ace allowed his thoughts to turn off at the risk of Sabo spanking him.

Sabo’s pants echoing in Ace’s ear as his skilled fingers curled just right hitting the sweet spot that makes Ace let out a moan. 

Ace panting harder as his cock felt ready to burst. “Just put it in Sabo…please.” Ace whined as the blond man nuzzled into the crook of Ace’s neck. 

The feeling of Sabo’s tip touching Ace’s wanting hole made Ace hiss with anticipation. Sabo grabbed the man’s hips and entered slowly. Ace sighed in content of the feeling of his brother entering him, filling him. 

“Sa-bo..” Ace said in huffs wanting Sabo to hurry his. Sabo laughed as he obliged. Hands gripping Ace’s hips hard enough to cause bruises into his skin as Sabo pulled out of Ace’s warmth. 

The pace was brutal as Sabo entered Ace rough, Ace trying to lift his hips to meet Sabo’s, but Sabo’s hand had pinned Ace’s hips down allowing Sabo to continue the onslaught. 

“Play with yourself Ace. I want to feel you come around my dick.” Sabo said his low voice murmured into Ace’s ear causing Ace to arch his back wanting to hear more. 

“Do it for me brother.” Sabo said Ace letting out a small whimper as his tanned hand wrapped around his own cock. The heat inside was building curling around his stomach. 

“I can’t hold on much longer Sabo..” Ace said whimpering, Sabo’s hand moved to the back of his neck as Sabo now held him down with Ace’s hand still pumping his leaking cock. 

“Brother…come.” Sabo’s low voice groaned out as he felt the heat clamp down around his throbbing cock. Ace came with the moaning of Sabo’s name. Sabo feeling the heat tighten and the way his brother was know looking at him, Sabo clamped his teeth on Ace’s shoulder as he came. 

They laid like that until they could feel the earth underneath them again. Sabo pulling out with a groan at both the lost of heat and the sensitive skin being moved. Ace still panting but a smile on his face. 

“Fuck Sabo…” He said as he looked at his lover and brother. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” He cooed as Sabo laid down beside him on the makeshift bed. 

Sabo snorted “Exactly. This way everyone knows you’re mine.” He said easily. Kissing Ace’s freckled nose. Ace curled up to Sabo’s chest and kissed Sabo with a gentle but soul barring all the same. 

“I love you babe.” He said causing Sabo to look at him. The fear still there that what if people found out…what if Luffy had found out. Ace knew his kink for his brother and the word brother was weird. He couldn’t help it. The first real time he had felt love was from his brother. The first real time of wanting to be utter and completely helpless was to his brother. Sabo was everything to Ace. So was Luffy…but what Sabo and Ace shared was just…more.

Noticing Ace’s brain going into overdrive Sabo shook Ace out of it with a quick, “I love you too. Now get to sleep.” He said wrapping an arm around Ace.

The world may not understand but them being brothers never mattered to them. The bond they felt was far greater than that. Sabo smiled as his lover was already asleep in his arms. 

“Goodnight Ace.” He said as Sabo feel off in to sleep next to the man who was everything for him.


	12. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Law along with Nami/Robin pairing.

Genius was a word that can easily be used to describe the dark-haired warlord on her home Robin mused as she watched the shenanigans of her captain and the new found ally name Trafalgar Law. 

The man was obviously smart enough to realize the Straw Hat captain was an overly childish entity that continuously shocked the world with his achievements when they paired up. He was a bright strategist and an amazing doctor. However, she chuckled watching the man now looking confused at Luffy’s question.

“Do you like me?” Luffy asked Law once more. Luffy’s brown eyes meeting Law’s steel ones as Law answer for what seemed like a millionth time, that yes of course he like the Straw Hat captain enough to make an alliance with him. Law watching the way Luffy’s brown eyes shimmered with annoyance once more.

Luffy feeling frustration at the answer again turned away with a childish huff. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN!” causing the few crew mates left on deck to sigh. 

Law looked confused. “I like you just fine Luffy. We’re both pirates though so it’s not like I’d call you friend or something…” Law said trailing off at the young captain’s look of sadness as Luffy merely said “Oh.” 

Robin stopped smiling and thought about breaking the surgeon in half when a certain orange hair woman appeared. 

“Oh Nami.” Robin said softly seeing the way Nami looked like a cat that ate the canary. Robin’s interest peaked, “What did you do Nami?” She asked as the grin widdned as the smallest of their crew appeared. 

Chopper running through the ship screaming something about “Crushitis and how only Luffy had it.” 

“Luffy I need to examine you now!” The Doctor of the Straw Hat’s said as Chopper approached the warlord and Captain.

“Crushitis?” Both men said as they looked confused. 

“What’s that Chopper?” Luffy asked tilting his head towards the reindeer.

Chopper shook his head. “I don’t know. Nami told me that you had it and only Law could cure it. The symptoms are rapid heart beating, blushing face, and butterflies in the stomach.” He said as he quickly looked at Law whose mind was now turning a mile per second. 

“Wai…wait a minute.” The Warlord muttered his face going bright red “Luffy. When you asked if you liked me…did you mean you liked me...like as in boy likes girl?” Law asked his breath hitching.

Luffy looking at him confused. “No I like you as a guy that likes a guy. Neither of us are girls.” Luffy said causing the two women watching the altercation to snicker. 

Law losing his patience muttered, “I know that what I mean is Luffy are you gay?” He asked looking at the younger man while Chopper was still panicking but settling down at the exchange.

“I don’t know I just know that I like you. You make me feel happy when you’re around. When you smile I really like it. I felt tingly in my belly when we shared the shower with Sanji and Zoro.” Luffy said with a sincerest that only he could pull off. 

Law looked at him, really looked at the boy. It wasn’t like Law didn’t like him. It’s just that Law never felt like that before. However, Law relfected on everything he has been through with the Straw Hat crew and how he truly felt about their captain. Law couldn't doubt the Luffy had a strange influence on the Heart Captian's heart but was it a crush? He felt peace when Luffy was near, there was a strange ping in Law's stomach when Luffy was hanging off of Zoro or Sanji. Law blinked slowly at the realization dawned on him.

He liked Luffy. 

Luffy looked at his crush meeting Law’s eyes causing both men to blush as Law said “Me too.” Luffy instantly smiling as he walked up to Law and planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m glad it all worked out.” Nami said smiling gently towards the once again lively Chopper, stuttering Law and laughing Luffy. 

“Sometimes a genius just needs a push to realize what’s in front of them.” Robin said when Nami suddenly nudged her, causing the raven-haired woman to look up.

Nami had wrapped her arms around Robin and places a small kiss at the edge of her lips with a smirk as she pulled away from the stunned Robin. 

“Yeah Geniuses sure are clueless.” Nami said gently along with a now smiling Robin.


	13. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Chopper/Reader fanfic  
> I got this idea watching Beaststars.   
> Reader is human, while Chopper is still a reindeer who ate the human fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate for this. Warning-Bestiality hinted at.

You were reading a book in one of your t-shirts and blue panties when Chopper walked into your shared room. 

“Oh Chopper.” You said looking at your boyfriend who was in his human point again. “Whatcha doing?” you asked him curious as to why he was in that mode. 

“Nothing yn just needed to get some work done.” Chopper said, you narrowed your eyes in a glare. Knowing that Chopper was lying but you knew that to push him when he wasn’t ready would have him screaming for Nami or Robin again. 

“Okay.” You said pouting as you went back to your book. Chopper looking at you, guilt nagging at him but he was scared you’d laugh at him.

He stood there for what seemed like hours even though it was only two minutes before he broke. 

“I just wanted to be more human for you.” He said his voice soft but defenseless as you slowly put the book down. Looking towards him, you could see just how small he felt.

“Chopper look at me.” You said gently as you walked towards him, shivering a bit from the cold. Causing Chopper to reach the blanket on the bed placing it around you. 

“Chopper, you are perfect the way you are.” You said as you reached up placing your hands on his face. You had joined the crew a little before Chopper had so you knew that when Luffy had met him, Chopper had been hurt by so many people telling him he was a monster. Looking into his eyes you placed a kiss on his lips. Gentle but Reassuring. 

Chopper tried not to give in to the softness of your flesh but even with the doubts swirling around him he couldn’t deny you when you looked like that. His hands coming up gently to rest on your hips caused a content moan to fall from your lips. 

“Chopper. I love you for you. Reindeer and all. You’re an amazing doctor who loves his crew, you stand up for your friends.” You said peppering kisses against his eyes causing him to sigh. 

“Yes but if I hadn’t made the rumble ball…I won’t even be able to touch you like this. All you’d feel is fur and hoofs.” He whispered. Chopper had grown so much but was still so unsure it broke your heart. 

“Chopper.” You said gently but commanding as you pushed him against the bed causing him to fall with you. You giggled as you snuggled up to him, his eyes searching yours. 

“You’re more human than most humans are Chopper. Don’t forget I fell in love with all of you. Not just the human transformation you do.” You said as he started to cry a little. 

“I love you too yn. I just…don’t want you to ever regret this…because I’m a…” His voice trailed off leaving the word Monster floating in both your minds when you snorted. 

Chopper looked down at you again watching the way your belly moved with a laugh. If he hadn’t known you so well, he would have assumed you were truly laughing at him but knowing better than that he wait for you to fill him in on the joke. 

“Chopper. We have a Rubber man for a Captain, an directionless swordsmen, a love-crazed cook, a sniper who runs away, a brilliant but scary navigator, a smart but creepy archaeologist, a walking talking skeleton and a experiment crazed cyborg. I think you are the most normal of them all.” You said straddling his waist now as you grinned down on him. 

Chopper couldn’t help but smile as he said, “And don’t forget the amazing you.” As he placed a hand on your face pulling you into a searing kiss. 

The friction between you two started a fire that burned for hours. After you two were spent Chopper reverted to his small adorable self you snuggled into the pillow with your finally thought of the night. 

“Monster or not. I love you with everything I am.”


	14. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Law   
> LEMON LEMON LEMON

The moans grew louder as the older man continued the slow touching of the younger one. “Luffy you need to be quiet.” Law murmured against Luffy’s shoulder watching the Straw Hat Captain panting, with a blush on his face. As the sound of footsteps wandered past the Captain's door.

“I can’t help it Law…I’ve missed you.” He said his voice soft but his words sincere causing Law to stop his menstruation of tormenting Luffy’s member. Law quickly pulled Luffy into his chest, arms wrapping around as Law places a searing kiss on to Luffy’s lips. 

Luffy return the kiss, begging for Law to open his mouth to him. Law opened allowing the younger man to explore, kitten licks gaining taste so uniquely them, as they mingled together. Law placed his hand back on to Luffy’s cock pumping slowly taking in his groans and moans feeling elated as Luffy was so opened himself more to him.

Luffy couldn’t’ help but grind against Law’s hand as he continued to suck on Law’s tongue. Before Law could stop him, Luffy pushed Law down and inserted Law’s throbbing cock into his wet hole. Arching his back neither Luffy nor Law could quiet their moans. 

Law gripping Luffy’s hips as both pushed and pulled against each other. Longing touches, quivering bodies together. Luffy arched his hips his eyes locking onto the silver ones of his lovers. Hooded with love and lust, Law could not help but reach out for one last kiss,

The fire in both their bellies boiled over, with Law covering the inside of Luffy’s ass with his seed while Luffy painted Law’s stomach. Streaks of white fire burning them both until they pulled apart panting. 

Luffy’s smile felt like the sun against the dark of the room causing Law’s heart to stir even more as he looked at his lover. 

“You’re so beautiful Luffy.” Law said as he placed a tanned hand against the x shaped scar and placed a gentle kiss on his check. Law was not normally this sweet Luffy thought as he kissed the surgeon of death back. 

“So are you.” He said as he curled into Law’s chest. “I love you Law.” He said as the yawn overtook him which caused Law to snort as Luffy was now asleep.

“I love you too.” Law said mumbling into the black hair of Luffy. Closing his eyes and relishing this warmth Law feel asleep with a grin.


	15. Para Sempre Atado (Forever Tied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Zoro/Luffy.  
> Zoro is a werewolf  
> Luffy is a succubus.  
> LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON
> 
> Warning READ AT OWN RISK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Partners make for an interesting night.

Luffy’s pov- 

When Zoro had first joined the crew, you had noticed it right away the way he’d twitch at night how his scent was different then other men, and the way he worried about the full moon coming around. 

You couldn’t help at moan at the thoughts of having a werewolf around. They could fuck for hours and made excellent partners for succubus. You thought as you were once again turned on by the thought of having Zoro touch you with his calloused hands. 

Shaking your head panting at the thinly veiled control you had you once more turned to the day time sky. You needed to get of the boat. Worried about Zoro and yourself. 

So, when you saw an island the night before the full moon you pretended you didn’t see the relief in Zoro’s eyes. 

Zoro’s Pov

You noticed it almost immediately when you had met your captain. Succubus, your brain screamed out. You were proven correct the first night aboard the ship with him. 

The way Luffy moaned by himself sent your blood on fire. The way the man was always just to close and to far away at the same time made you nervous. You could smell the sex on him, when you both had fought the marines together to save your asses you could see the arousal on the man.

Everything in you had almost demanded for a taste, but you couldn’t risk it. Not with your captain, rubber or not having a werewolf for a partner would hurt. Werewolves could fuck for hours, on top of that we liked to mate for life. Luffy’s nature…the succubus nature was to have multiple partners. However the thought of having the rubber boy pinned underneath you, begging for release was enough to almost jump the man. Shaking your head to think clearly. “I need to get off the boat soon.” You said as you looked up to the night sky, it’s going to be a full moon in two nights. 

When morning came the sight of an island in the distance was more than welcoming. Though you pretended that Luffy didn’t look a bit relieved.

Normal Pov-

When they landed on the island they ventured out together but had decided to stay at an inn for two nights so that they both could get what they needed. 

Luffy waited until Zoro was in his own room before wandering back downstairs for a snack. The bar was packed with delicious smelling things. There was a particularly beautiful women that was dripping with need. Luffy’s mind wandered back to his swordsmen though. 

The feeling of wanting to be beneath him still made Luffy shiver as he approached the woman. The smile, the teasing and the whispering were easy as breathing to Luffy. He just needed enough to take the edge off. Just enough to survive the lonely and oh so tempting nights with Zoro. 

Yeah, this woman would be enough. As Luffy started to bring her upstairs to the room, he ran into Zoro. 

The room suddenly felt to small. Luffy could see the anger rolling from Zoro making the woman shiver in his arm. His green eyes starring at the woman draped on his captain. He couldn’t help but display his teeth, the women shrieked running away causing Luffy in turn, to get angry.

“What the hell was that for Zoro!” Luffy shouted causing the patrons in the bar to turn and look. Neither men breathed in fear of setting off the explosion about to happen. Then Zoro took a risk, he grabbed his captain by the arm dragging him up the stairs as the patrons went back to their drinks. 

Once inside of Zoro’s room Luffy immediately yelling. 

“What the actual fuck Zoro you can’t just fucking grab me and drag me…” Luffy’s tirade got shut down quickly when Zoro shoved him into the bathroom with a growl. 

“Take them off.” He said his teeth clenched hissing out the words. 

“Excuse me?” Luffy said looking at Zoro like he lost his mind. 

“Take them off or I will take them off for you.” Came the response Zoro glowered. “The smell of the bitch is still all over you.” He said stepping into Luffy’s space. “I don’t like it.”He muttered, his anger calming as he looked at Luffy who was neither afraid nor worried. Black eyes clashed with Green. 

“You mean you want me to get naked. Here. In front of you.” Luffy said breathing deeply as the room now smelt only of Zoro and him. 

The air shifted, both not knowing when but it had. Zoro now could see Luffy’s member pressing hard into his pants and it caused a low growl to erupt from his throat. 

“Luffy.” Zoro said making Luffy look up. His eyes blown wide from lust. Zoro’s throat went dry, Zoro hadn’t meant to take it this far. Zoro knew now that it was to late as he steel green eyes raked down the boy’s body. Luffy taking pleasure in the smell of sex appeal. 

Luffy started slowly and disturbingly gentle eased out of his vest, allowing the goosebumps to for on both mens body as Luffy moaned at the feeling. Zoro felt the tightness coil in his gut, the beast raking in his belly. 

“Fuck Luffy.” Zoro said lust in his eyes as he waited for the boy to continue his show. Zoro’s fingers itching to touch the man in front of him.

Luffy could sense his werewolf friend was at the limit of patience, Luffy slowly unbuttoned his shorts but hadn’t shimmy out of them. Making Zoro watch as he brought his palm up to lick it. Making sure Zoro watched the way his tongue worked on his palm. Luffy brought it back down to his unbuttoned shorts and allowed Zoro to see his aching, throbbing and oh so hard member. 

Zoro’s breath hitched as the beauty of the creature in front of him unraveled. Luffy’s hand had began to stroke the member dripping with precum while the boy’s eyes had shifted.Yellow in gaze but the heat still there. 

“Zoro…I don’t mind if you watch but I’d rather you participate.” Luffy spoke his tone dripping is demand. 

Zoro didn’t hesitate. He instantly closed the gap between them ripping Luffy’s hand away from his member as Zoro pulled him into a searing and earth-shattering kiss. 

Zoro devour Luffy like a last meal. There was no gentleness, but the passion had made Luffy dizzy. Zoro licked at Luffy’s lips to demand entrance but when Luffy hadn’t responded the werewolf bit down on the corner of Luffy’s mouth causing the boy to gasp. 

Instantly taking advantage of the access Zoro went back to devouring. Tasting meat and something distinctly Luffy that it caused Zoro to grind into the boy. The moans that spouted out was music to Zoro. Luffy’s hands gripping Zoro’s shoulders to gain some type of leverage quickly earned a growl. 

“Behave.” Zoro said as he pulled off the boy’s mouth and latching on to Luffy’s neck leaving small kisses and bites against his throat. 

“I can’t. Zoro please…” Luffy sobbed, causing Zoro to stop his menstruations he looked up. Luffy’s yellow eyes shifted back to black. “I know you’re a wolf Zoro. If we fucked…you’d be bond to me and I wouldn’t be able to...” He said tears swelling in his eyes. 

“I know you’re a succubus Luffy.” Zoro said easily. Causing the boy to look up. “I’m going to fuck you senseless everyday if you’d let me. You won’t ever go hungry again. I won’t let you go looking for anyone else.” He said possession in his voice. The look in Zoro’s eyes caused Luffy shivered. 

Suddenly Luffy unveiled his tail and wings, his eyes turning yellow once more. “You sure you can keep me satisfied?” His voice pure sex dripping caused Zoro to shake in excitement as he allowed himself to let his beast’s nature take over. 

Zoro’s face changed slightly, his mouth now grinned with sharp canines and his eyes a silver color now, but the most drastic feauture was Zoro’s ears shifted into his wolf ears which were now on top of his head. “If I can’t sencho,” The wolf growled. “Throw me overboard.” 

They clashed together, both desperate and starving. Neither gentle as Zoro pulled Luffy into the bedroom throwing him on the bed. Luffy sprawled out in all of his exotic beauty. 

“Clothes.” Luffy said his voice mesmerizing, “Lose them.” Zoro not hesitating shredded the rest of his clothes. Luffy’s eyes taking in the muscular body. “So the carpet matches the drapes huh?” Luffy said. Causing the wolf to growl but Luffy had seen the blush. 

Crooking a finger to his lover, Zoro came. Easily blanketing Luffy’s body with his own as Zoro set the brutal pace of brutal kisses leaving bruises and red skin. 

Zoro gripped both of Luffy’s wrist bringing them above their heads making the gasping boy grip the bar. “You let go. I stop.” Zoro said. His sadistic side coming out, he was going to make this beautiful delicious creature beg. 

Luffy so drunk off the intoxicating scent couldn’t speak so he merely nodded. His fingers gripping tight on the bar.

“Good baby.” Zoro murmerred biting hard into the boy’s shoulder causing Luffy to gasp out in pleasure. “I won’t be gentle.” He whispered into Luffy’s chest. As he licked Luffy’s pink bud causing a delicious moan to fill his ears. “I’m going to make you scream.” Zoro promised as he licked down Luffy’s abs until his breath ghosted over Luffy’s cock causing Luffy to whimper.

“Zoro…please.” He said hips thrusting into the air just looking for something to cause friction. Zoro couldn’t help but smile as he slowly dipped his head down, his mouth open as he licked Luffy from his root up to the tip. 

“Zorrooo.” Luffy moaned as the man took him back into his mouth the sensation of Zoro’s tongue on him felt so overwhelming it almost made Luffy let go. Zoro bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks making he sensation all that much more. It didn’t take long though for Luffy to shout out a warning. 

Zoro popped off of the throbbing member. The fun wasn’t going to end just yet. Zoro looked down at the moaning mess of his captain. The wolf proud of the marks and scent of them together. 

He looked into the yellow eyes so vibrant and alive that he just had to kiss Luffy’s mouth once more before telling the boy to turn over. Luffy complied hissing at the feeling of his cock rubbing against the sheets. 

“Do I need to prep you?” Zoro asked. Even though he had promised he wouldn’t be gentle he still wanted to make sure he didn’t actually hurt the captain. 

“No I’m rubber. I stretch.” Came his brief reply the need to much. 

“Good.” Zoro thought as he drapped over Luffy’s back. Zoro’s cock twitching and leaking begging to be sheathed in his lover’s warmth. Kissing the middle of the shoulder blades were Luffys wings were Zoro brutally entered the younger boys hole. 

Luffy howled in pleasure and pain as Zoro bottomed out stretching the rubber succubus to his limits. The pace was sadistic as Zoro pulled back out of Luffy completely earning a whimper for the boy before he slammed back in. Both moaning and growling in pleasure. Luffy felt the claws dig into his hips as Zoro was lapping at his neck Luffy. 

Luffy pushed back just as hard as he was getting causing both men to groan as the heat in both of their bellies built to the point of boiling over. When Luffy opened his mouth all he could do was beg his wolf for release. 

Zoro chuckled into the younger man’s ear. “Of course, Captain…” He said. Hearing that Luffy couldn’t hold back the scream of pleasure as he felt the orgasm rupture through him causing his wolf to howl before biting down on Luffy’s shoulder as Zoro came. 

Still laying on Luffy’s back Zoro trying to catch his breath before he pulled out of Luffy causing the cum to leak out of Luffy’s gapping hole. 

Zoro rolled onto his back pulling the still shuddering captain into his arms. “How you feeling Lu?” Zoro asked now that the beast inside of him had quieted the same as Luffy they were back to normal. 

The boy smiled brightly as his shaking hand tried to do a thumbs up but failed which made Zoro swell up with pride. “That good huh Captain?” He said with a wolfish grin. Luffy snorted.

“Yeah. I’m full. Ney Zoro?” Luffy asked turning and grunting with effort to do so, he looked at his swordsmen. “Am I going to turn into a wolf now?” He asked gently. Looking into the green eyes.

“Nah. There’s a difference in our bites.” Zoro said easily. 

“So what kind of bite did you give me?” Luffy asked causing Zoro to turn away to hid the blush. “Just go to sleep.” He said. 

“Tell me.” 

“Go to sleep.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Luffy I will fuck you again if you don’t shut up.” Zoro said trying to keep the secret guarded. Zoro hadn’t planned on disappointing his captain. 

“Okay.” Luffy said already hard again. “But this time I get to fuck Zoro.” Luffy said his yellow eyes flashing. 

It would be at least a year before Luffy, Zoro and their crew members would meet another werewolf who was surprised to see a para sempre atado mark on a succubus he shouted in surprise blurting out Zoro’s secret. Which of course Luffy took in stride because he knew Zoro would never disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone liking my stories? Does anyone have any special pairing you want to see? Special Au? I do take requests.
> 
> Para Sempre Atado is Forever tied.


	16. Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested it's a femlu/ace story  
> SEX SEX SEX is involved read at own risk

Ten years ago

“Lu just the girl I was looking for.” Ace said smiling at his little sister. Lu also know as Luffy blinked her big brown eyes at her brother. 

“Oh Ace. What’s up?” She said as she felt the shiver down her spine as her brother widened his grin. This wasn’t going to be good.

She was proven right a few moments later when Ace brought her too his “dance studio” aka an open space in the forest where they lived. 

“You want me too what?” Lu asked her brother blinking at him deadpanned. 

“You heard me Lu.” Ace said almost pleading while he rubbed the back of his head. “I think it would really help you.” He said looking away with a blush. 

“So, you want me to dance with you?” She said replied. Her head tilted causing her black hair to fall to the side. 

‘Cute’ Ace thought while waiting for his sister’s response. 

Lu finally sighed looking at her brother’s serious expression. “Do you really think it will help me?” She said bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“I do.” Ace said serious. “You’re made of rubber Lu. This would at the very less teach you coordination.” He said. 

“Fine. But I never dancing in front of anyone!” She said making him pinky promise her to never ask for a public display. 

“Of course!” Ace said smiling. 

So, they began. First Ace had to go to Makino who was already teaching him basic etiquette and manners didn’t seem to mind to much in teaching Ace how to dance.

From there Ace and Luffy began to dance every day. At first both were clumsy and uncoordinated. Causing both to have to wrap their feet. 

“No Lu. Let me lead.” Ace whispered in his sister’s ear. He couldn’t deny that it felt nice to have her pressed against him as they were trying to do the waltz. 

“Sorry Ace.” She said blushing at his body heat. Too close. Way to close. She thought as she stepped again once more on his toes. 

“Shit!” He yelled. Causing Lu to feel bad. Ace rubbed his foot while muttering about damn lack of coordination. Looking up as he patted Lu’s head. “It’s not your fault we’re still learning.” He said. “Let’s try it again.” 

In Lu’s head she counted the steps. One. One and Two. Three and One. 

Finally, she had started to get the hang of the rhythm as their bodies swayed together to the waltz. 

When the dance ended Lu was smiling while Ace laughed. “Now to try something harder!” Ace yelled. They continued dancing until Ace set sail at seventeen from there Lu had to practice all by herself. 

Now three years later, she was in the worse battle of her life. Saving Ace from execution. 

The hell she raised had only further both of their feeling for each other. The moment she stepped on to the battlefield Ace who had resigned himself to die, suddenly wanted to fight with everything in his being. 

When Lu landed in front of the admirals, she did not flinch. She straightened her back with certainty in her eyes. “ACE I LOVE YOU! SO YOU CAN’T DIE!” 

The war went silent around them. Lu’s eyes clashing with Ace’s trying to find doubt though Ace knew Lu better than that. 

“Now that’s how you confess!” Shouted Marco causing the world to come back as the war continued. 

Lu oozed grace as she danced around the admirals and finally reached the top of the scaffolded to her brother. Releasing Ace from his confined he pulled Lu into a soul-searching kiss. One that left the marines in shock and the pirates hollering congratulations. 

“Lu we…I…” Ace was lost for words looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Though Sengoku didn’t give them much time after that as the pirate’s objective was completed. 

Saving Ace. They had started retreating to the Moby Dick. Garp had seen Akainu react. Chasing down his grandson and granddaughter was too much to bear, Garp stood in front of Akainu giving his grandkids a chance to survive. 

“Is this betrayal GARP!” Shouted Akainu with death in his eyes. 

“No. This is defeat.” He retorted. Allowing the pirates to escape Whitebeard cracked the sky once more shifting the balance of the island as Ace and Lu had now made it safely back to Ace’s crew. 

Everyone back on board they fled. Cheers and screams of hoorahs arose so loud that it drowned Ace and Lu in a sea. 

Once far enough away thanks to a combination of Ivanka’s wink and Jimbe’s Fishman karate they were able to get far enough away that the adrenaline ebbed away leaving every passed out. 

Ace looked down at Lu who had been the first ones to pass out clung to her brother never letting go with a bright smile on her face. Ace pulled her into his arms and cradled her. Sobs arose from him as Whitebeard walked to them. 

“Welcome home my son.” He said patting the boy’s head as he continued to cry until he too had passed out. 

Everyone slept for at least a week. Lu hadn’t woken up yet but Ace had only after four days. When Ivanka found him, she had told him the whole story. The prison. The posion. The life span exchange. The shots of adrenaline. Everything which made Ace so angry and so sad. 

Walking back to his sister he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to strangle her and kiss her. “You're so god damn reckless. What would you have done if you had been killed Lu? What about your crew?” He said to the unconscious girl. 

“You’re my brother they’d understand.” Came the reply. 

“You’re awake you little shit!” Ace yelled out when Lu laughed as Ace dragging her against his broad chest. 

The wetness soaked through her bandages as she tried to pull away to look at his face, but he wouldn’t let her move. Ace’s tears streamed down his face and Lu started to tear up. 

“Thank you for staying alive. Thank you. Thank you.” Ace said holding on to his little sister. Lu had finally pulled back enough to look at her brother. 

“You’re so reckless.” Ace said watching as his sister’s tears fell. He brought her face closer to his as he had kissed her. It was short and sweet but when he pulled tried to pull away, he couldn’t. 

Lu had wrapped her arm around his neck and began to devour him. Her soft tongue licking at the edges of his mouth wanting to taste all she could. Ace tried desperate to refuse her couldn’t. 

So he opened his mouth allowing their tongues to clash. His dominance fighting against her pliant tongue. She tasted so sweet, that he couldn’t help it. He ran his hands down her body. Her moans filling his ears as he continued his onslaught of caressing. 

He got her out of the vest that covered her chest allowing her soft breast to be free she gasped. Breaking the kiss as she threw her head back as Ace began to nuzzle her throat leaving red marks that trailed down her chest. Her perky nipples beckoning him to taste. 

He couldn’t refuse as he gave them a tentative lick that caused Lu to buck her hips against his already very attentive member. He groaned at the feeling of her rubbing against him on purpose. 

Soon he had her out of her pants surprised to see she wasn’t wearing underwear he groaned at her antics. 

“Lu…bed.” He said his voice hoarse with lust. She shook her head. 

“Right now. Ace. To close.” She said. But something about how she had said it caused him to stop for a moment. Just a moment. Her eyes brimmed up with tears again. 

It had been to close to her losing another beloved brother.

With that, he slammed his mouth back against her to stifle both her moans and cries as her hands fumbled for her brothers shorts button. Releasing her brother’s erection caused him to moan and groan against her. He tried to ask her if she was ready but she had already pushed him back as Lu slammed herself onto her brothers erection.

The tightness and the heat made him bit down on her shoulder with a low growl. Her hips moving in a sporadic and desperate pace. Her hands now wandering over him. Tracing him. Memorizing him. 

He’s alive. He’s okay. Words whispered in her head as he finally started thrusting back.

She’s alive. She’s okay. The words pounded in his skull. To much was lost now. He would never make that mistake again. 

Words mingled together. “I love you and never again.” Coursed through their veins. As they found their release together.

Falling asleep once more in each other’s embrace.

Marco had knocked on the door sometime later causing Ace to stir. 

“Yeah Marco.” He said, as the man walked in. Ace had known the whole crew had probably heard their lovemaking and Lu wasn’t one for shame. 

“There’s going to be a banquet tonight. So Ivanka wanted me to give this to you to give to Lu.” 

In Marco’s arms was a beautiful red dress that Ace thought would look ravishing on his younger sibling. 

After Marco left, Lu stirred seeing the dress caused her smile as Ace explained about the banquet. 

“Of course!” She said with a smile. 

With the ship in full swing and the party going Lu and Ace couldn’t help but dance. The music set to a fast paced tempo causing Lu to grin. 

“What happened to never dancing in front of people babe?” Ace said as he grabbed her hips. The two fell into the rhythm of a tango. 

The back up together before turning Lu kicking out her leg as Ace dipped her, Snapping her back up as Ace’s hand ran down her back before spinning her away and snapping her back. 

Her movement’s against him fluid and beautiful catch the attention of everyone in the ship. 

“You never answered me lu.” Ace stated quietly against as her back was now against him as the moved as one. 

“I almost lost you Ace.” She said as she stopped the dance to look at him, the moonlight cascading and the large fire emanating clashes of light together causing the breathtaking scene. “There’s nothing else I fear more than that now.” She said as they pulled back against one another to the finish the dance. 

The night could have lasted forever, in their mind as that night Ace laid Luffy in his bed to thoroughly and utterly remind her that he was in fact alive and okay. 

A final promise on his mind as you screamed his name in ecstasy and finally succumbing to sleep. 

I’ll never let you fear losing me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did good, I am not overly familiar with dances.


	17. Pirate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Reader  
> Angst. Angst. Angst.   
> Read at own risk.

When the crew had landed you had finally felt relief as you were able to walk with the green-haired swordsmen to the nearest tavern so you could have a desperately needed drink.   
The tavern full of thieves and pirates alike. The barkeeper just looked at you two with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Two barrels of sake old man.” Zoro said easily as you found a spot by the bar. 

“Ne Zoro what do you think we’ll find if we explore the island?” You asked you voice soft as not to attract attention. 

“Dunno.” Zoro said as he went to drink more ale. 

“That’s boring.” You muttered. The door to the tavern opened to reveal another pirate. You and Zoro turned to look. The pirate was shabby looking but the fresh blood on the sword made you queasy. 

Zoro looked at you, telling you softly not to look at the man. You nodded turning back as the man started up the same old tune of how he was the best man to become the next pirate king. 

You scoffed causing Zoro to look at you a smile on his face as the same thought appeared in Zoro’s head too. 

“Yeah right.” You had said voicing your thoughts out loud causing the man to turn to you. 

The footsteps were loud as the tavern had quieted. 

“What was that bitch?” the man asked as he now stood behind you sneering. You sighed as you heard the overly familiar clanking of wooden sandals. 

“Sorry. But the man whose gonna be pirate king is our captain.” You said no hesitates or boasting in your voice just facts.

The man grew red in his face “What would a bitch like you know!” As he lifted the sword ready to strike neither you nor Zoro paid any attention. He swung his sword down. 

“OIII ZORO YN!” Shouted your captain as he entered the tavern. The man swinging down the sword had stop just short of cutting you. 

Luffy, captain of the Straw Hats, immediately noticing the man about to hurt his woman. 

“Oi.” Luffy said before just walking up to the man and punching him square in the face sending him past the tavern wall before Luffy turned to you. 

“You okay baby?” He asked keeping his head down not showing his eyes. 

“Of course Captain.” You said with a laugh before you had felt the familiar weight of Luffy draping over your back. His face smiling as he kissed your cheek. 

“Good. Oi barkeep meat.” He said as he wrapped around you. Nuzzling into your face Luffy spent the rest of the day just like that. 

By the time you went back to the ship, you were ready for bed. Luffy sighed as you took of your clothes to put on your night gown which caused you to turn towards him. 

“Everything okay Captain?” You asked as you crawled into his arms. 

“I don’t like it.” Luffy said pouting as he looked you over. 

“Don’t like what Lu?” You asked him gently as you patted his head. 

“The guy today almost cut you.” He said his fingers running down your spine causing you to hum in appreciation. 

“But he didn’t.” You said easily making him look at you. 

“But he coul-“ You cut him off with a brisk kiss. 

“I had you there. Nothing will ever happen to me while I’m with you. Now go to sleep captain.” You said smiling as you wormed closer to the strong heartbeat under your ear. Luffy laughed, as he pulled you closer. Sleep coming easily after that. 

-A year later-

The battle waging around you had separated the crew but you could hear him. Luffy was screaming for you. You had to answer, but you couldn’t. Your lungs were already fighting for breath but the deep wound on your stomach made it impossible. You were dying and there was nothing that Luffy nor Chopper would be able to do to stop it. 

“Nothing will ever happen to me while I’m with you!” Shouted in Luffy’s mind as he ran to find you. 

“I love you idiot!” You screamed at him the first time you confessed it was after Fishman Island and he was close to death. 

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" You voice pounded inside his head. "You'll always protect me." You said the words feeling like a curse now. 

Luffy frantically search for you among the rumble when he finally found you. Luffy walked over ignoring the enemies. Ignoring the screams of his crewmates. He finally reached you.

Tears flowing freely from him as he knelt down besides you screaming for Chopper. 

“Lu-“ You started but blood spurted out causing Luffy to sob. You both knew you weren’t going to make it. 

“Stop talking yn. It’ll be okay..Chopper will heal.. you.” He said his hands shaking, his voice weak. You needed to tell him to be strong but you knew your time was running out. So with the last of your strength, you pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“I lov…e you…Lu…ff…y…my…pir..ate…king..” You said smiling as you took your last breath in his arms.


	18. Monster Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Fic.  
> Zoro/Luffy/Sanji  
> Our favorite monster trio in monster forms! 
> 
> Warning. Lemon, Cussing and just gore-ish.  
> Read at own risk!!!!!!

Luffy-

Monster trio they were called by their own crewmates, town people they had saved and even their families. They didn’t know how accurate they truly were.  
When Luffy had set out to sea to become a pirate it was to get away from the towns people. 

Demon. Monster. Freak. Only one of those things truly described Luffy. Demon. Luffy was born of flames of hell and the screams of the innocents. His mother had died bringing him to life to replace her unborn child. From there only Garp had truly seen what Luffy was. 

“Control your carnage!” His ‘grandfather’ would say. Looking at in now at the amount of people who laid dead with blood covering his hand Luffy smiled scroffing at the memory “Controlling carnage?” He whispered to no one; his dark eyes gleaming. “I relish in it.” 

Zoro-

When Kunia had died Zoro was rash and forced his way into every fight he could. He had heard that a village not to far from his hometown had been plagued by a killer. Someone was gutting people on the streets and Zoro was going to fight them 

So Zoro despite being warned by his teacher about things that Zoro had just considered fables set out. When he arrive it was night time perfect for hunting the hunter. Zoro hadn’t accounted in to the idea that sometimes cautionary tales were born from truth. 

The man carrying a long black sword swopped down before Zoro could react he felt the sharp bite in his neck. Screaming out he gripped his sword swinging back hitting his mark straight in the chest. This surprised the vampire for this was the first time in centuries that a human had been able to hit him. 

His yellow eyes gleaming. “Boy what’s your name?” Asked the deep voice. 

“Zoro.” Zoro said panting, his hand covering his blood soaked neck as his body felt heavy. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again then. Seek me out when you’re much stronger.” 

The last thing Zoro remember was the yellow eyes and a metallic taste in his mouth. When he awoke in the morning, fang protruding and a hunger for blood he knew he had been turned. 

Sanji

Sanji was created to be invincible like his brothers however Sora, his mother upon learning the surgery was inevitable she took a medic to hopefully counter act what her heinous husband had wanted. Machines meant to fight for success. Knowing that she would face the consequence but not caring she continued to take the potentially deadly posion. 

Sanji was born kinder than his siblings, human his mother thought smiling happily until one day a new servant girl had arrived. Wings and a tail had appeared causing both Sanji and Sora to panic. Succubus she learned is what she had unintentionally created. After she had died and his escaped from his father, he found Zeff who taught him how to live with it. 

Present day. 

Now that Zoro and Sanji had found a home under their demononic Captain their lives couldn’t have been any better. 

When Zoro craved blood Luffy had created what they both refer to fondly as the ‘fuck and suck.’ Where Zoro would get fucked senseless and then once Luffy had is fill would he allow his swordsman to feed. Normally this entailed in a bathroom to keep the amount of blood that would drench Luffy’s body a secret from the crew

.

When Sanji needed to feed off lust, Luffy would spread himself wide to allow Sanji to fuck him senseless until his wings would unfurl around them and Sanji would feed off of the cum that would no doubt cover them both if it hadn’t been for towels they placed over the crows nest. 

When Luffy was in his moods whether it be a sudden bloodlust fueled fight or a frenzied orgy involving his swordsmen and cook he got what he wanted. His demonic smile only showing pleasure in those rare moments made the soreness the swordsmen and succubus feel worth it.


	19. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I just wanted to write about the relationships between Luffy and the Crew. Some of them are when they left the crew, others are when they've asked for help and forgiveness. Enjoy.

Luffy and Zoro

They were soulmates, in the sense of friendship. The bond they had allowed them to read each other in ways that even left their crew stumped. So, when Zoro attacked the people of Whiskey Peak because he realized they were thieves Zoro couldn’t understand why Luffy attacked him. 

“Luffy we need to talk.” Zoro said softly about a month after the incident. It had been gnawing at him the whole time. So, when Luffy turned to look at him the blank stare once again on his face Zoro continued.

“Why did you fight me?” Zoro asked “Did you really think that I would…” Zoro frustrated with himself paused only for Luffy to answer.

“Weird.” Luffy stated easily causing Zoro to deadpan.

“Huh?” Zoro said as he shifted his stance to allow his captain to continue.

“You were weird.” Luffy said looking squarely at his swordsmen. “Normally when I look at you, I feel peace…but that night…it was just…”

“Weird.” Zoro finished allowing the Captain to just nod his head. Zoro sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. So when Luffy had started smiling Zoro smirked back. 

So, when Zoro rekindled with Saga, realizing that his long-time friend was under the influence of a powerfully evil sword Zoro asked his Captain for help. 

So, he did. 

The peace between Zoro and Luffy never wavering again. 

Luffy and Nami-

Luffy and Nami were like siblings to each other now. Nami scolding him but never really meaning to be harsh to him. He was always ready to defend her at any cost. However, at the beginning it wasn’t like that. 

Nami had refused several times already, distain in her voice when she found out that Luffy and Zoro were pirates. 

“I hate pirates.” She said once again when Luffy had once again asked her. This caused Luffy to grin.

“But you don’t hate us.” He said easily making Nami stop shouting as she gritted her teeth in frustration, a lie at the ready on her lips.

However, her brown eyes clashed with Luffy’s and she found herself unable to. 

“No I don’t hate you.” She said almost bitterly. 

When she stole their boat to go back to her village he followed. 

Seeing her in pain but awaiting until she wanted his help he stayed. 

When she had started stabbing her arm, he stopped her, looking at her. Her large eyes watering as the words “Help me” left her mouth. 

So, he did.

Kicking Arlong’s ass and shouting to the heavens she was his friend made it clear that he’d be there always. 

Luffy and Usopp

They were brothers. Similar in spirit and heart, but at sometimes it takes a big fight to come back together stronger. 

So, at Water 7, the fate of Luffy’s crew weigh on his mind he found he couldn’t just tell Usopp that the ship he loved so much wouldn’t make it Luffy went with slightly to blunt. 

“The ship won’t last. We’re getting a new one.” Luffy said to an already overly distraught Usopp.

Usopp who already lost the money gritted his teeth blaming himself, thinking Luffy who knew that he was feeling shitty just wouldn’t say the truth. 

“It’s because we don’t have the money!” Usopp screamed. 

Tensions and feeling running high, the fight happened leaving both tearing their hearts apart. 

When Usopp at the edge of the island begged forgiveness he asked Luffy to forgive him. 

So, he did. 

The reconnection though blew those feelings away instantly because they were back together. 

Luffy and Sanji

To Luffy, Sanji was like an older brother in a sense. His bond was strong with him but not like Zoro’s.

So, when Luffy expected to see Sanji at Zou but didn’t he knew. 

“I’m going to get him back.” So Luffy and Nami went.

The one-sided beat down tore Sanji apart but what was he to do. He felt trapped but watching him fight his captain who wasn’t even fighting back had hurt. It hurt so bad that when he had finally realized that he wanted to go back to home. He almost didn't. 

Until Luffy smiled, after of course, the one and only punched need to get Sanji to admit the truth.

“I want to save them Luffy but I can’t do it on my own.” Luffy just smiled. Sanji had asked him for his help. 

So, he did. 

Taking on Big Mama was going to happen regardless at least he was able to help his friend. 

Luffy and Robin

Robin to Luffy was probably like a mother. She was sweet with him and honest but in times of his doubts she was the one to comfort him. 

So back at Water 7 when she left because she couldn’t’ allow her friends to get hurt but also having doubts of her own about her place on their crew, he vowed she would never have to worry. 

“Burn down the flag.” Luffy said making Robin look at him as the World Government flag burned. 

‘Say it Robin what you genuinely want!” He shouted as everyone stood tall backing their captain up. 

Her tears falling but the words pounding in her heart so heavily that she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I WANT TO LIVE TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Her scream echoed across the sky. 

So, he did. 

Kicking Lucci’s ass was the least he could do for her. 

Chopper and Luffy

Chopper was Luffy’s little brother. They were always getting into mischief together. 

So back on Drum when Warpol wanted to tear down Chopper’s flag Luffy held it fast. 

Chopper hadn’t even asked him for help. 

But, he did.

Franky and Luffy

At first, Luffy had only wanted to kick Franky’s ass for harming the sniper of the crew. When the government kidnapped Robin and Franky alike and the Franky Pirates told Luffy Franky’s life story he knew that he would need to save him too.

So he did. 

Now Franky was the cool uncle to Luffy who got to show off all the cool stuff. 

Brook and Luffy.

Brook to say in the least was like Luffy’s counterpart. Brook was wise beyond the many years he was alive, but the loneliness was what bonded them together. 

So, aboard the ship of Brook’s old crew Luffy heard it. 

The sorrow in Brook, the overwhelming loneliness, but also the flutter of hope as Luffy smiled at him. So of course, Luffy invited him to the ship.

But when Brook told them that he couldn’t travel because he didn’t have his shadow, he asked Luffy for help.

So, he did. 

Thriller bark is where Luffy kicked Moria’s ass, but also the moment that the crew made the same choose for their captain that he had been making for them all along. 

“Give me your captain and I’ll let you leave.” Kuma said as he stared down the crew of the Straw Hats. 

The answer was clear. 

“HELL NO!” They shouted. 

“Then you will fight me.” Kuma replied.

So, they did.


	20. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami/Robin  
> SMUT LEMON SMUT LEMON SMUT LEMON  
> RATED 18+

It was not easy to get time away from the deck of the Sunny Robin thought as her greedy hands roamed down the curves of the navigator. Nami sighing in pleasure stirring Robin on as the dark-haired woman greedily kissed the overly exposed skin of Nami’s neck.

“We have to hurry, or they’ll find us.” Robin said as her hands trialed through Nami’s hair. 

“Ro..bin.” Nami moaned out causing the older one to chuckle.

“Yes baby?” Robin said questionably looking at her disheveled lover. Her big orange eyes hooded over in lust as she untied her bikini top allowing it to fall to the floor. 

“Touch me more.” She whispered attacking Robin’s mouth with her own as the feeling over her large aching breast were pressed against Robins. Causing both women to moan as they fought for dominance with their tongues. 

Robin always tasted like wine Nami thought as Robin’s hands were sliding down her back to grope at her ass. Causing Nami to hum in appreciation breaking the kiss just enough to look into Robin’s blue eyes as she shimmied out of her pants leaving only her wet panties to be torn off.

Robin chuckled as she started taking off her clothes as well. When both women were naked Robin could not help but sigh at the beauty before her. Her hands went back to roaming the younger girl. 

“I truly love looking at you Nami.” She said her voice soft but strong as she had started to kiss down the slightly tanned body. Causing Nami to roll her hips to make Robin go faster. 

Robin chuckled as she licked Nami’s overly sensitive nipples before sprouting an extra hand to play with her other tit while Robin’s actual hand trailed down to Nami’s navel. 

“What’s the magic word sweetheart?” Robin said as she traced the inside of Nami’s thigh just barely grazing the sensitive and overly wet center of her beautiful navigator. 

“P…please.” Nami begged causing Robin to kiss her gently before allowing her fingers to touch Nami’s heat. Nami already so close to cumming sobbed as she felt her gorgeous woman’s fingers circling her clit causing her to arch her hips trying to make Robin’s fingers go faster. But being a woman of patience Robin would not allow Nami to cum that easily. 

After all hearing Nami beg for release was the sweetest sound in the world. Robin dropped her head to kiss the navigator’s stomach as she licked down towards her thighs. Robin’s fingers still gently crooking against Nami before Robin added her tongue. Licking and slurping at once the warm cream of Nami’s warmth. 

Robin’s name ripped through Nami’s mouth as the woman now was fingering her lover. Three fingers probing the tight pussy causing Nami to spasm. 

“Ro..Robin.please…” She said causing her face to turn bright red. A thought formed in Robin’s mind as she looked at the beauty. 

“Nami.” Was all she said before she had turned herself around and know kneeling about Nami. Allowing Nami to see Robin’s own dripping need. “Be a good girl.” Was all Robin said before her mouth was once again on Nami’s pussy. Her tongue swirling inside as Nami reached up for Robin’s hips to push her own tongue into Robin’s dripping heat. 

Both moaned at the sensation while Robin sprouted more hands to touch and tease where they could. Nami was the first to orgasm on Robin’s tongue tightening down as Robin was greedily licking the hot substance that tasted oh so sweet.

Robin soon followed as she fingered herself to finish coming all over her fingers making Nami lick them clean as she was once again facing her beloved. 

“I love you Nami.” She said kissing the top of the woman’s orange hair while Nami smiled gently. 

“I love you too Robin.” She said cuddling up the woman as they started to both fall asleep.


	21. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji/Nami

Nami had always been quick to say that Sanji was just another love-sick chef who was nothing more than a womanizer. 

So, when Sanji said “I love you” after thriller bark she laughed stating that of course he did they were friends. Missing the way Sanji looked at her. 

When Kuma showed up at Sabody sending their precious nakama away before he vanished, he told her again “I love you.” As he disappeared in front of her. 

Two long years went by before the crew would meet up again. Sanji nearly dying from proxcimity of Nami and Robin left Nami feeling a bit jaded. During her time in Weathria she had thought long and hard about Sanji. His voice. His smile. His quirks. She had realized that she had loved him too. 

The Sanji in front of her was no good though she thought because he was being overly perverted again and she could not no… wouldn’t tolerate it. 

So, on Fishman island, after Sanji nearly died, she told him that he couldn’t tell her “I love you” anymore. She did not want fake emotions. So, she made him promise her, that he would never say he loved her unless he was dying. 

Sanji, puffed his cigarette had said okay. 

So, later on the island of Zou when Bege had kidnapped Sanji, he had turned to look at Nami with a smile. “Tell those guys I say Hi…and Nami…I love you.”


	22. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Female Luffy  
> Requested by Mac
> 
> SMUT LEMON SMUT LEMON SMUT LEMON  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Read at own risk

When Luffy had broken into the world government base with his crew he couldn’t believe his eyes. Staring into what he thought was a mirror he blinked as he scratched his head. 

While his reflection did the same. Only as Luffy looked down he saw two mounds of flesh where his chest was. 

“This mirror gave me boobs.”

“This mirror gave me a flat chest.” 

The two voices rang out at the same time causing the entire crew to go on the alert. While Luffy looked back at the mirror 

“Um….”

“Um…” 

Once again two voices clashing at the same time. 

Luffy quickly threw his arm out as did his reflection only instead of hitting glass hand met hand causing the crew to now truly freak out. 

“Tw…Tw….TWO LUFFYS!” Usopp screamed tears running down his face as the idea of two rubber people who were absolutely crazy formed in his head. 

“We’re dead.” Nami and Chopper said in realization that for whatever reason there was indeed two Luffys. 

“Sounds interesting.” Zoro and Franky said smirking while Robin chuckled behind her hand. 

Brook and Sanji had be staring at the ‘reflection’. Luffy…or Reflection Luffy was a female. Slowly walking up they both had a devious thought. 

“May we see your panties?” They both said causing Nami to deck them with all her strength. 

“Knock it off you morons!” She shouted. Looking towards the real Luffy. 

“Captain what do we do?” She asked as they both had tilted their heads. 

“Obviously, s/he joins my crew.” They both said making the whole crew sweat drop as Luffy and Lu (Female Luffy) went at it about who was going to be King of the Pirates. 

-Two weeks later-

Lu had agreed to join Luffy. Robin had found out that the lab was creating clones of world-famous pirates by getting their blood and creating counterparts that would supposedly be loyal only to the marines. 

“They chose the wrong person to clone then.” Came most of the crew’s collective thought. 

They had noticed quickly that Lu was slightly different in her mannerisms when they compare her to her male counterpart. Lu was slightly more active than the spontaneous Luffy, she didn’t have the same rubber abilities either which slightly disappointed Luffy but as she explained to him.

“I am rubber just not like you.” She said. Her voice soft with the man in front of her who was now touching and pulling at her skin. “They made an artificial fruit, so I don’t have the same abilities as you Luffy.” She said once again as his warm hand touched her again. 

The crew also noticed the forming relationship, which was slightly weird, simply because her and their captain were technically the same but still different. 

She was gentle where he was tough. She was smart where he was clueless. The push and pull between the two of them got stronger the longer she was with them. 

-A year later-

Lu screamed as she awoken from the nightmare. Once again remembering the lab…the experiments…the pain. She crept quietly out of the girls’ room but forgot that Luffy was the one on watch as she made her way to the lion head. 

Luffy who was in the observation tower had immediately spotted her. Lu. He thought as he jumped down landing on his feet like a cat as he quietly made his way over to her.  
He couldn’t ignore the way her soft body looked in only a tank top and bikini shorts. He took a small breath as he watched her delicate shoulders rise and fall as if she was…crying his brain shouted.

“Lu you okay?” His voice gentle as he approached her. Hiding her face Lu just nodded her head trying to make the overly concerned boy leave. However, her being him and vice versa, she knew already it wasn’t going to happen.

“I can’t just leave you upset Lu.” Luffy said as he sat down next to her shoulder to shoulder. 

The soft warmth he gave off felt nice against the cold sea breeze. She shivered slightly causing it to draw Luffy’s attention once more. 

Her chest moving up and down as her nipples became hard against the fabric causing Luffy to groan. Lu looked at him trying to read his mind when their eyes clashed. His eyes tracing over her softer more feminine features. She was softer. He thought as he picked up his hand which turned Lu to stone. 

“Can I touch you Lu?” He asked his voice soft but the want in his eyes was screaming. 

She shuddered as her breath hitched. A shaking nod was all Luffy needed to see before he placed his warm hand on her face. She sighed into the touch Luffy’s hand. His warmth spreading along her body. 

“Lu…luffy…” She whimpered as his hands were now traveling down her neck delicately tracing her smooth skin. 

“You're beautiful Lu.” Luffy said. At first he had felt weird when Lu first came aboard since she was supposedly a copy of him. But, Luffy quickly realized that Lu was her own person. 

“Lu can I…” The words stuck in Luffy’s throat. A blush formed on his face. “Can I…” He tried again but looking at Lu whose eyes were as wide as saucers caught on. 

“Kiss me Luffy.” She said her voice gentle like the sea at this moment. 

So he did. Luffy a man never needing to be told twice planted his warm lips on her cold ones. The difference causing them to moan together. His hands reaching into her hair to deepen his kiss as he licked at her mouth. 

She complied opening her mouth enough to give him access he hummed in appreciation as he fought her plight mouth with need. 

His other hand travelled down her body to grope at the soft globe of her breast the nipple hard against his hand. He kneaded making Lu moan against his tongue. His cock stirred in response, but his tongue kept attacking her needing to taste the sweetness she offered. 

He grabbed Lu tightly bringing her up onto his lap causing her wetness to feel his hardened cock. 

“Luffy.” She sighed as his mouth traveled down her throat leaving bright red marks as his hands gently lifted off her tank top. 

“Luffy what about the crew?” Lu asked making the Captain stop his menstruation just enough to look at her with a gentle smile. 

“They know better than to interrupt my meal.” He said his voice deeper and darker than she ever heard which only made her wetter. His mouth opened to allow his wet tongue to encase her nipple before lightly biting down on it causing her to buck against him. 

“Ahhh Luffy!” She screamed as his fingers now tore at her shorts soon ripping them off to allow him access to her sweetest asset. Surprised she has no underwear on underneath he thanked whatever god there was for that. 

“I’m to finger you okay?” Luffy asked her, making her nodded only to scream a second later when he plunged two fingers in her overly wet hole. 

The way she tightened around him she couldn’t hold back the moans as he pumped her. His thumb rubbing at her clit causing her to squeeze around him as his mouth still worked on her overly sensitive nubs. 

She gripped his hair pulling his head harder against her as she came with a scream on her lips as he kept rubbing and moving his fingers in and out. 

Lu was so lost in her throes of passion that she didn’t realize that Luffy had removed his overly hard long cock from the confines of his shorts. He waited, watching her chest rise and fall before he rubbed his cock against her clit once more bringing a sweet moan from her lips before he placed the tip at the tight hole of hers.

“Lu…I’m going to fuck you now.” He said his cock entered her hole making her buck and howl slamming him into her. 

“FUCK ME LUFFY!” She screamed as he bottomed out in her his face in a grin. 

“Okay.” 

He wasn’t gentle nor slow. This was a mating. Two souls so close to one another joining together as he slammed inside her repeatedly making her nails dig into his back as Lu bucked wildly against him. Her hips slamming down as he slammed up making the sound of flesh slapping together sound brutal. Her mouth a gap with drool coming out of it as she felt Luffy’s balls tighten. He tried to pull her off so he could cum against her but she refused.

“Fill me up Sencho.” She said her brown eyes clashing with his was all he need as her second orgasm ripped through her and Luffy emptying his seed into her. Filling her walls with warm seed made her see stars. Coming down from their highs they looked at one another. 

“I love you.” They both said simultaneously. 

They both took deep breaths as the grinned into the sloppy soft kisses. Content to stay together like that forever.


	23. Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Rapist Marines  
> Requested Foxyfire
> 
> Hope you like it.   
> Warning trigger:  
> RAPE RAPE Rape   
> Read at own risk.

It was a really bad day. You thought as the shackles on your wrists were being pulled tighter. Your naked body already sore but it didn’t matter to them. You thought bitterly as your legs were once again being pulled apart by the chains. 

You sighed, feeling empty and void as this was routing by now. The smelly man walked in. Not even a hello you thought bitterly. As you felt the small dick trying to poke into your hole. It took a few tries. If you had wanted to risk the beatings you would have laughed. 

But now your beasts bounced painfully as the unknown Marine captain plunged into your dry hole causing a string of curses to fall from your lips. You gritted your teeth as you tried to think about better days. Days with your crew.

-5 Years Ago-

“Captain! Captain!” Shouted your second in command Jack as he showed you your new wanted poster. 

“FN/LN Captain of the Rose Pirates Wanted Dead or Alive 550,000,000 berries.” You said whistling at the price. Your poster photo seemed like a model. Of course, your actual looks weren’t half bad. 

You would be described as a beauty of course. You stood at 5’8 with a slender body due to years of training. Your breast were triple dd’s which meant you breathed deep and your chest jiggled just the right way and your ass was incredibly round. So much so you had a nickname of Miss Buns by your lovers. Of course your crew was your one and only love. 

However, the excitement of your crew was cut short after seeing the naval fleet of the marines surrounded your island. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” You had shouted as there was no warning before the open firing of their cannon fire. 

Everything was burning. You thought as you stumbled blood pouring from the wound on your forehead. Jack had pushed you away from the building just before it had collapsed on him, a smile on his face. You could see someone in the front of your home….Amanda. 

Amanda had been your swordswoman, so when the canon fire started, she had stayed on the front lines to protect her friends. She died shielding you as you had tried to scream for the onslaught to stop. 

The rest of your crew was either being crushed by the toppling buildings or ruthlessly blown to smithereens by the onslaught of canon fire. 

You had survived simply because your crew loved you too much to allow you to die. So, when the massacre finished and the marines had scoured the island the were surprised you had survived you had wished your crew would have let you follow them.

-Back to the present-

The man finally groaned as he spilt his seed inside of you making you feel disgusting as another man came in the room. 

You should have just died you thought as this one got in front you pulled your face up to make your mouth open to allow his dick to enter. 

“You bite bitch and I’ll fuck your pussy with my sword.” He grunted out his smelly balls slapped your face. 

It was the same thing ever since you survived the buster call attack. Marine captains who had been chasing after you came every day to rape you over and over. 

You were never going to be saved or ever to be free again.


	24. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri/Luffy

“UGH!” Shouted the man with a scarf over his face as he continued to pace back and forth. The secret meetings was killing him but he would never tell a soul. Because then he really would die by the hand of his own mother no less. But still. why wasn't he here already. Katakuri thought. 

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST HURRY UP YOU SHITTY RUBBER BASTARD!” Katakuri shouted to the empty walls of his mochi shrine in middle of some random isalnd. 

There’s a saying that if you speak of the devil and he shows up…well Luffy is today’s devil. The hands that stretched around Katakuri caused him to scream though he will deny it until the day he died. 

“Luffy!” Katakuri screamed as he was pulled into the boy’s rubbed chest.

“Hey babe.” Luffy said easily smiling like a cashiere cat. “Heard you wanted me.” He said laughing as he kissed Katakuri’s check as he was now sitting on Katakuri’s massive shoulders. 

Katakuri glared at him, but Luffy saw the blush he tried so desperately to hide. What Katakuri also didn’t realize was that his eyes though pressed into a deep glare, they were soft when looking at him. It was always the same. Katakuri kept the scarf on so used to hiding his face until Luffy tugged and threw it from him. 

“You look so much sexier without it.” He said simply as they feel into the comfortable feeling of one another on the couch Katakuri made with his mochi. The comfortable calm allowed Katakuri’s mind to wander to how this situation happened.

Luffy and Katakuri had originally enemies but during the massive fight both sides awakened to something deeper than respect.   
When Luffy had broke down Katakuri’s shrine and saw not only his secret but how unperfect he was, instead of revealing his secret Luffy kept it. Even when the chefs had started screaming Luffy could only look at him in awe. 

“Damn your hot.” Luffy blurted out causing Katakuri to falter. 

“Whaaat…” He had shouted out in surprise. 

Which is how Katakuri now has the rubber man as his secret lover. He thought as he was now cuddling with the tiny man compared to humn. 

“Kata-Babe.” Luffy’s voice grumbled lowly as Luffy climbed up to Katakuri’s chest. “I’m hungry.” Luffy said causing the bigger man to chuckle. 

“I’ll go find us some food.” Katakuri said but before he could move Luffy wrapped his arms around Katakuri’s neck with a dark lustful expression.

“I never said I was hungry for food.”   



	25. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Zoro/Luffy  
> One Sided Ace/Luffy

Jealousy was an emotion that was depicted by green, ‘green with envy’ the saying goes which course through the swordsmen’s brain as he stalked his lover and his brother. He was born to be a jealous man, he thought. He knew he shouldn’t have been suspicious in the first place Luffy wouldn’t have lied to Zoro about anything but here he was following Luffy like a puppy dog. 

Zoro's gut feeling was uneasy with how Ace, Luffy’s older brother, was touching him. The lingering looks of Luffy’s brother didn’t help either. 

Zoro’s heart wouldn’t stand for it. If Luff was seeing someone else…Zoro’s hand moved instinctively to his swords hilts. “Luffy is mine.” He said to himself harshly and bitterly as he followed the brothers. 

Ace had seen it. The flash of green behind him which made him frown. He needed to get Luffy away. 

Luffy shouted at the rough grab of his wrist from his older brother. “Oi…Ace.” Luffy said being dragged down an alleyway. Ace pressed his mouth against Luffy’s as none other than Zoro stood there watching the kiss happen.

Luffy hadn’t moved against or away from Ace and Zoro could here a loud noise emanating from one of them….or was it Zoro’s roar of agony. 

Ace pulled away from his brother with a grin as he watched the swordsmen shaking in rage. 

Before Zoro or Ace could react to one another Luffy had punched his brother in the face. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I’M IN LOVE WITH ZORO BROTHER!” Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs stocking over to the green-haired man and kissing him hard. 

Ace slumped on the ground tear's flooding down his face as the pair walked away together.

Once they got to the ship, Zoro had immediately thrown him into their shared bed. Zoro didn’t give Luffy a chance to speak or do anything Zoro was on him. 

He was his. His. His. Damn it Luffy was his! Roared Zoro’s mind as Zoro flung off Luffy’s clothes off leaving the boy bare under him. 

Luffy looked at him, this out of control frenzied Zoro bothered him. Luffy went to open his mouth but Zoro cut him off quickly. 

“Shut up.” Zoro spat venomous and something dangerous hanging by a thread on the surface. Zoro grabbed the sea-stone prism cuffs and placed them on his Captain’s wrist instantly making the boy pliant under him. 

Zoro looked down at Luffy, his eye focusing on Luffy’s lips. His disgust evident. Zoro gripped at Luffy’s throat, gently as not to truly hurt him, but Zoro needed to leave his mark.   
Mine. Mine. Mine. His thoughts shouted as Zoro leaned down, placing his mouth over Luffy’s and grinding down on his captain. Zoro forced Luffy to open his mouth. Licking the insides clean, nipping at the lips until they slightly bled. Zoro needed to get Ace out of Luffy’s mouth. Ace’s scent needed to disappear. Ace just needed to disappear. 

Suddenly Zoro stopped moving altogether as Luffy’s voice reached him. “Zoro I love you.” Zoro panted as he stared down at Luffy. Luffy’s lips were swollen and bleeding. Finger shaped bruises were forming around Luffy’s neck. Luffy’s eyes held no resentment nor anger at the treatment from Zoro. Just love. 

“I love Zoro. Zoro is mine and I am Zoros.” Luffy said gently causing the frenzy in Zoro to still. Tears sprung to Zoro’s eyes as he started down at his lover. 

His voice lost as Zoro had hurt him. Zoro, as possessive as he was, never wanted to hurt Luffy. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Zoro said as he found the keys to allow Luffy free of the cuffs. He sat up away from Luffy, who was still laying on the bed not moving but smiling gently all the same. 

“Zoro. It’s okay. I get jealous too.” Luffy said easily making Zoro look confused. 

“Huh?” Zoro said responding to the younger man. 

“I get like that too. Sometimes it’s too much to bear when the crew is hanging all over you.” Luffy said easily. “It makes me want to…” Luffy trailed off before the sharp pain of the teeth cut into Zoro’s flesh. 

“OWWW.” Zoro said as the rubber man let go with a smile. “What the hell Luffy?” Zoro asked looking at the mark. 

“That’s for my neck. I am yours and you are mine.” Luffy said easily failing back on the bed with a yawn. “Now come to bed. So when we wake up we can have so real fun.” Luffy said easily. While wrapping his arms around Zoro’s mid waist and pulling the man too him. 

It wouldn’t take long for Luffy to fall asleep, Zoro smiling down at the boy. Placing an all to gentle kiss on the man, he looked at the bruising again. He’d have to really make up for it. With that thought he fell asleep next to his lover.


	26. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Female Law/ Luffy
> 
> Request by Mac. 
> 
> Hope you like this one!

‘Not now.’ She said panting as she starred at the monster before her. Her hand instinctively going to her belly. She felt the flutters and kicks. Her back spasming as if she was having contractions.

Kaido roared looking down at Law who grimaced. His fist raised ready to swing. ‘No please’ was the quiet whisper of her mind. She smirked at the beast, even though she wanted to cry. She never had a chance to tell Luffy. “I wonder if he’d be happy.” She whispered out before the raised fist of Kaido came down.

She let out a breath bracing as for impact. “Sorry Luffy…please don’t be mad.” She said to nothing. She looked around to see the straw hat crew were screaming at her. 

“RUN!” She heard, their frantic faces on them made her heart swell. Even if she had tried to run she didn’t have the energy to use room…and Kaido’s fist was just to huge she mused.

Law looked back at the fist approaching looking awfully slow to her, but she knew it was because she was about to die with her unborn child. 

“I wonder if they would have looked like you Luffy…” She whispered looking down at her tattooed marked hand on her belly feeling just the tiny flutters of movement. 

“Goodbye.” She said tears falling from her eyes as the would be future flashed through her mind. Telling Luffy who most likely would be grinning ear to ear, his crew and her in an uproar in both disbelief and happiness. The way the child would look. The way they would have grown up. 

“KAIDO!” Shouted a voice she knew to her core as she looked up to see her lover grinning wildly with a murderous intent in his eyes directed at Kaido. 

“Leave her alone!” He screamed as he used his gear third point pushing Kaido’s fist away. Landing in front of Law Luffy smiled. “You okay babe?” He asked her. 

“Lu…lu…luffy…” She whispered out all strength lost in her legs. Luffy ran over to catch her, causing panic in his crew. Robin and Chopper were the first to make it over. 

“Guys. Take her. I’ll kick Kaido’s ass soon.” Luffy said cracking his knuckles. Chopper and Robin nodded using their body to support Law. 

“Luffy.” Law said causing her lover to look at her. “When you kick his ass…when you’re back…I need to talk to you.” She said her eyes down casted afraid he’d be able to see it. To see her fear and her worries. 

“Law.” Luffy said making her look up. Their eyes clashed when he smiled suddenly. “I’ll be home soon.” He said walking up to her quickly placing a kiss on her lips. Robin and Chopper smiled as Law blushed. 

Law had refused to go to the ship like Robin was trying to force and Chopper was begging. She needed to stay and help if things got hairy. She needed to be with Luffy. Kaido’s subordinates were preventing that though as they had surrounded her group. 

Tch. She swung her sword to deflect the onslaught on the subordinates. Luffy would win. He’d have to win. Win. Shouted her mind along with her heart.  
Knocking out the last of the subordinate around her, Law turned to see Luffy above Kaido in his gear forth. Hope swelled inside her. 

“WIN!” Law screamed as she saw Luffy bringing down the giant beast. Cheers could be heard from Zoro and Sanji. But it was Robin scream that drew Law’s attention.

The sharp pain in stomach made her turn around vision already blurry, to see one of the subordinates. Her hand going to her stomach with a blood curtling scream as the man withdrew the blade.

“My baby.” Law whispered as she passed out. The last thing on her mind was how Luffy would be upset with her. 

-Two Months later-

Law awoke with a start panic in her chest as she had remember the battle, the victory…the blood. Her hand shooting to her stomach as a sob erupted from her awaking the man beside her. 

“Law!” Shouted Luffy who was trying to calm Law down now as she was trying to tear out the iv’s in her arm. 

“CHOPPER!” Shouted Luffy who was trying to be gentle with his lover. “Law baby please calm down. It’s okay!” He shouted.

Chopper came running in, with a prepared with a syringe. “Law calm down.” He shouted as he inserted the needle pumping Law full of a calming agent. 

“Baby…” Law sobbed out causing Luffy to furrow his brow. 

“I’m here love. I’m here.” Luffy said in a hushed tone. Law’s body wracking with sobs. 

“I killed our child. Luffy I am so so sorry.” She said her hand grasping Luffy’s shirt. 

“Law. Our children are fine.” Luffy said causing Law’s sobs to stop as her wide silver eyes looked up at her. 

“Our babies are okay…babies?” Law said as Luffy wiped away her tears. 

“Yes. Our babies.” Luffy said once more before calling for Nami who had two children bundled up in her arms. 

“I haven’t named them yet. I figured once you woke up you’d want to do the honors,” Luffy said his voice soft but Law had seen the look in his eyes. There was more he wanted to say. 

Law sat up with Luffy gently taking both children from Nami. “We have a boy and a girl.” He said whispering to her. 

Law’s hands shook. “I thought it was just one…I…” She started crying when she saw them. 

The boy had jet black hair like his father, but his eyes when he opened them had her silver color causing her breath to hitch. The girl had her mother’s lighter black hair and her father’s brown color eyes. 

“They’re perfect.” Law cooed as she absorbed their smell, their face’s everything Law could take in before she felt the lethargy of the drug Chopper had given her. She laid back as Chopper and Nami left leaving with the babies to give them a bottle. 

“Bring them back soon..” Law said. She couldn’t wait until she woke up again. However, she had noticed how quiet Luffy was now. 

“You’re angry.” Law said sleepily but wanting to have this conversation now versus later. 

“Yes.” Luffy said holding her hand and hiding his face. 

“I’m alive Luffy.” She said. Listening to the calm breaths Luffy had. 

“You were pregnant. Didn’t tell me. Then got hurt. Do you know how surprising it was when Chopper had to do an emergency C-section on you when you had started bleeding…You could have died. Our children could have died.” He said the last words sounding harsher than he would have liked but he was truly angry. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He said the pain evident in his voice. She had lied to him…hide something so precious from him. 

Law started crying at that. She had hurt him worse than Kaido did. “I am truly sorry my love. I just….I found out soon after Dressrosa…I knew that if I had told you we would have stopped. You wouldn’t have let me fight with you or go to Wano without you and you needed to get Sanji back…and….I….” Law said when Luffy pounded a fist on the wall behind him scaring her. 

“DO YOU THINK I WOULDN”T HAVE PUT YOU FIRST!” He shouted making the crew just outside the door concerned. 

“I know you would have. That’s why I didn’t tell you! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE WORRIED ABOUT ME THAN YOURSELF!” Shouted Law back fighting the drug to say her peace. 

“I LOVE YOU.” Luffy said, catching Law’s remaining argument in her throat. “Nothing and I mean nothing would have mattered if you had died…if our babies had died. I would never become pirate king.” He said he tone as serious as when he declared war for his friends. “So if I am not enough to trust or if you think I can’t protect you then tell me.” Luffy said leveling his deep brown eyes to her silver ones. 

“Luffy I love you too.” She said making him sigh out. “I do trust you more than anything. I know you can protect me but, I don’t regret it.” She said. “I hurt you with my lies, secrets and even my doubt. But.” She cut off his noise of protest. “But, I did what you would have done if our roles were reversed. I was were I wanted…no needed to be and that was by your side.” She said making him pout. 

The air suddenly felt lighter as she looked at him, his anger gone. 

“You still could have told me.” He said with a gentle smile as she yawned. “Now go to sleep baby…we still have to name our children when you wake up again.” He said kissing her lips gently. “Then we can work on making more…” He said his fingers lightly trailing up her stomach. “This time though…you’ll tell me as soon as you’re pregnant.” He said as Law chuckled as she closed her eyes. A smile on her face.


	27. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo/Law
> 
> Requested by Hana
> 
> Torture-Angsts

The sounds of chains rattling made Doflamingo smile as he continued towards his prize.

Traflagar D. Law. 

His smile stretched out even more as he finally stood in front of the man who had tried to take him down. 

“My Law. Don’t you look so pretty.” Doflamingo said making the chained up doctor gasp out as one of Doflamingo’s strings tugged at his broken arm. 

“Fuck off.” Law muttered 

“You really went through to much trouble to defy me.” Doflamingo said staring at the boy he had considered ‘family.’ “You’re no better than Corazon.” Doflamingo said to Law causing Law to snap his head up, white teeth barred at him. 

“HE WASN’T A MONSTER LIKE YOU HE SAVED ME!” Law yelled in raged, his eyes suddenly full of fight and anger.

Doflamingo’s smile dwindled to a frown as he opened the cage door. “Pets don’t look at their master’s like that!” Before kicking Law in the stomach hard enough to make him spit blood on Doflamingo’s shoe. 

Rage boiled over as Doflamingo kept kicking Law over and over. The hearing of Law’s ribs snapping was like opera music. “Beautiful and sweet.” Doflamingo said as he stopped on the death doctor’s hand causing the bones to break. 

Law tried not to scream but failed as Doflamingo continued his merciless torture. When Law was broken enough Doflamingo stopped to stare at his work. 

“You were ungrateful for the chance I gave you so long ago.” He said easily grabbing the battered doctor’s jet-black hair by the fist. Pulling him as far as his chains would allow him. 

“Now I’ll show you what it’s truly like to live with a monster.” He said before throwing Law back into the cage with a sickening crack of his head bouncing off the wall. 

“Welcome home pet.” Doflamingo said watching the blood slowly pool around Law and with a viscous grin he walked away. 


	28. Three Is Company But Four Is A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro/Sanji/Female Luffy/Reader
> 
> Requested by Mermaid 18
> 
> Smut, Sex, Lemon.
> 
> Read at own risk

It wasn’t obvious when you looked at Sanji but you had started noticing the closeness. The way he lingered just a little to long around Zoro and the captain. Luffy was beautiful you’d give her that, but something just seemed off about the way Sanji looked at Zoro lately as well.

Deciding that as the crew’s storyteller you needed to know the full details. So, that night you had waited. You had watched as the captain went into her room when about five minutes later a overly eager and mischievous looking Sanji bounded in with the all but stoic Zoro. 

The noises to follow were what got you. You were expecting yelling of “get out” instead you heard the hush moans. Curiosity got the better of you as you peaked in. 

All three of them were naked and pressed together causing your face to warm as you continued to watch.

Zoro was holding Luffy’s face as their tongues were clashing for dominance as Sanji was kissing the back of her neck while his hands had found her moist center making her buck against his fingers. 

You didn’t know what to do whether to stay or flee. However, Luffy had called you out. “Yn. Don’t just stand there watching…come join.” She said easily as Zoro smirked towards you making you shiver.

“I um…” You tried to protest almost when Sanji came towards you. 

“You’ve seen us…at least let us see you.” He said his voice washing over you, causing your nipples to harden. 

“Looks like someone’s excited.” Zoro said as he went back to tongue fucking Luffy’s face. You squealed when Sanji grabbed you pulling you against his naked chest. 

“Yn.” He said causing you to look up before his lips were pressed against yours. The softness caught you off guard before his tongue licked at the corners of your mouth begging for entrance. 

You complied as you opened, his tongue was warm and gentle in his coaxing of yours. Your tongues mingled together while his hands were already stripping you of your dress. 

“No panties huh?” Sanji asked as he made the dress fall to the floor. 

“No. I find them uncomfortable.” You said before Sanji crashed his lips to yours once more making you open to his tongue again. 

The cold air hitting you making you moan into the kiss even more as Sanji pressed his aching member into your stomach. You pulled off with a string of saliva attached to you as you went down to your knees. 

Sanji was long in length but not very wide you thought. Grabbing the base of his member you were about to give it a lick when Sanji stopped you worry etched into his eyes. 

“Yn…do you want to do this?” He asked which you thought was both honorable and cute. 

“Sanji. Shut up.” You said before placing Sanji’s overly aching member into your mouth. The precum pooled on your tongue as you swallowed around him causing him to put his hand on your head gripping at your hair which only made you moan more. 

You had started to bob hollowing out your checks as you went. Your tongue working on licking under the shaft. His groans of pleasure only spurred you on as you opened your eyes looking up. 

Sanji’s face was flush as you could hear Luffy moaning. Curiosity peaking just enough to popped off of Sanji’s cock to see what the other two were doing. 

Heat spread through your body staring at Luffy sucking down Zoro’s cock like a pro. From what you could tell Zoro had length and girth making you slightly jealous. Zoro locked eyes with you and gave you a grin as he pushed Luffy’s head down hard making Luffy moan as her hand worked it’s way down to her overly wet pussy. 

“Like what you see yn?” Zoro asked his voice gravely and deep making you shiver when you felt the tug on your hair. 

“Finish me first yn. So that Zoro can get a taste.” Sanji said his blue eyes hooded with lust as you could only open your mouth as he started to thrust his hips causing his dick to hit the back of your throat. 

You dug your nails into his hips as you rubbed your thight together for some relief of the burning pleasure. Sanji’s hips started to falter as his balls drew up. 

“Yn Im about too…” He came in your mouth holding your head to his crotch forcing you to swallow all of his seed. 

“Shit.. that was so fucking good.” Sanji cooed at you as you looked up. Your face flushed and body burning up. You almost missed Zoro’s steps behind you but you noticed as you had watched him reach out to you. He gave you a quick kiss before throwing you on the bed along with your captain. 

Both men were watching you and Luffy with very hungry eyes. Luffy turned towards you before blanketing your body with hers. 

“Do you want to give them a show while they refill?” Luffy asked you as both men were stroking their cocks. 

You had moved your arms to where your hands were visible on her back and ass as her mouth and your intertwined. Her small but firm beast pressing against your own soft fleshy mounds made you moan as she started to kiss down your neck. Her tongue flicking out to taste your perky nipple which made you both moan as she moved her hand down to your core.

Her fingers gentle as she traced your pussy making you shiver and the men watching envious. Their cocks throbbing but wanting to continue watching the show. 

“Make me cum sencho.” You whispered as she smirked into your breast as she slowly placed two fingers into your fold making you buck your hips against her. Her thumb rubbing your clit as she continued her menstruation on your breast making you thrash. Luffy felt the dip in the bed as Zoro was fixated on your tits. 

“Keep fucking her like that Lu.” He said making Luffy moan as she moved down to where Sanji was positioned to fuck her pussy senseless as she continued her menstruation inside your clit. 

You could tell when Sanji entered Luffy when her fingers closed around your tight harder. However, Zoro stole your attention away as he was now straddling your chest her knees on either side of you as his huge cock laid between your breasts. His warm large hands groped them making you shiver in pleasure along with your captain’s fingers pulling in and out of you in rhythm of Sanji pumping his cock in and out of Luffy’s warm pussy.

“Zoro…” You cooed before he had started to thrust his cock between your chest. Bending your face forward a bit you stuck your tongue out to lick Zoro’s head as he was tit fucking you. Sanji picked up the pace causing Luffy to wiggle your fingers against you making you moan as you the heat built. 

Your walls clenching tightenly around Luffy’s fingers as your orgasm ripped through you making you buck wildly as Luffy licked you off one of her fingers offering the other to Zoro. 

“Sweet.” Zoro said as he continued his brutal pace on your chest. “Your going to come from my mouth next Yn.” Zoro said as he could hear Sanji coming into Luffy’s pussy who groaned at the way Sanji’s hands clenched her ass. 

“Fuck.” Sanji said as he flipped his captian open. Her pussy leaking out his fresh cum as he dived his tongue into her sensitive wet mound making Luffy scream out Sanji’s name as you came down from your orgasm to Zoro cuming all over your face. 

You were just trying to catch your breath but everyone was now in a frenzy. Sanji eating Luffy out like it was his dying meal and Zoro easily flipping you over and lining his cock up to your ass. 

“Do I need to lube you up beautiful?” Zoro asked. You nodded slightly but could almost hear the grin before his mouth descended on your ass. His tongue easily slipping inside as Luffy reached for your hand. Clasping together you both were squeezing and moaning. 

When Zoro had wetted your hole enough he slipped two fingers into your ass easily making you shutter. 

“FUCKKKK.” You moaned out drool coming out of your mouth as your breast were aching along with your mound. 

Zoro grinned as his preparation as Luffy started bucking against Sanji’s mouth making the bed shake. 

“That’s how you make a woman scream love cook.” Zoro said teasingly before entering your ass in one fell swoop making you and Luffy’s scream mingle together as your captain was now coming on Sanji’s tongue. 

Luffy was panting still holding your hand as Zoro brutual slapped his hips to your ass making you feel every inch. Sanji’s cock twitch as he watched Zoro fucking you senseless. You gripped Luffy’s hand tighter as Zoro smacked your ass leaving a bruise repeatedly. 

‘God I’m to be so sore tomorrow.’ You thought as Sanji shifted on the bed his dick between your tits while is his face was down between your thighs. 

His mouth shot out to catch your juices while his dick was rubbing between your tits. Luffy started to play with herself until Zoro had grunted out something. 

Your senses were all on fire. Zoro in your ass and Sanji’s mouth on your pussy was to much. You had started to buck and thrash against them the heat building to quickly in your stomach. 

“I’m going to cum…” You moan as your felt the sudden weight on your back. Luffy was now on your back with her leg’s wrapped around Zoro’s shoulders to allow him to eat her pussy and fuck you made you groan. 

Your body tightened on the edge of your second orgasm. When you were lifted off the bed just enough for Sanji to quickly flip up where his legs were now opened around Zoro’s thick thighs and his dick posed for him to enter you. Zoro slammed you back down ontop of Sanji’s cock going straight into your pussy caused you to scream in bliss.

Zoro slammed against you harder as he slurped up the mixture of Sanji and Luffy’s cum from Luffy’s puss while Sanji was inside your pussy fucking you in the same rhythm. Your orgasm ripped through you, making your walls squeeze around both men. 

Sanji came first again filling your pussy with his seed. His moans filed Luffy’s ear as she came on Zoro’s tongue making Zoro grunt as he filled your ass with his cock.  
All of them and you were panting now that you all were just laying in the bed. Luffy had her arms around all three of you. You and her in the middle with Zoro on her side and Sanji next to you.

“Yn. We love you.” Luffy said smiling nuzzling into your cum covered body with a snicker. 

“I love you three as well.” You said trying to breath. “We’ll do this again when we wake up right?” 

Zoro snickered and Sanji kissed you as all three of them answered. “Hell yeah.”


	29. Do as I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominate Usopp/Sub Sanji 
> 
> Requested by Liz

“I said no!” Sanji said looking at Usopp who was smiling up until five seconds ago when Sanji had refused his gift. 

“But it’s your birthday.” Usopp said quietly. 

“I don’t care. I told you I don’t like or celebrate my birthday.” Sanji said gritting his teeth. 

“Sanji.” Usopp said making Sanji pay attention. “You’ll do what I say.” Usopp said his voice low and barely above a growl. 

Sanji shivered his mouth opening slightly as if to say something when Usopp pushed Sanji against the wall. 

“You’ll be a good boy and open it.” Usopp said his black eyes clashing with Sanji’s blue ones as Sanji’s mouth dried as he nodded. 

“Good boy.” Usopp said handing the blonde the gift wrapped up. 

Sanji had unwrapped it, somewhat excited now for less than innocent reasons. 

It was a cook book designed by Usopp. Sanji couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you.” Sanji said watching Usopp walk away. 

“Your welcome.” Usopp retorted but Sanji had reached out to him. 

“Hey Usopp.” Sanji said his voice timid as he looked at the man in front of him. “Wanna be my dom?” 

Usopp just smiled as he grabbed Sanji by the shirt pulling him in close his lips barely brushing against Sanjis as he whispered the words.   
“I thought I already was.”


	30. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro/Luffy/Reader
> 
> Angst as fuck!
> 
> Read at your own risk
> 
> Hearts will break!

“Choose one.” The man before you said his scythe holding above your two lover’s heads. 

Your heart pounded wildly. You had known it was a bad idea. You hadn’t wanted to come here and now before this man you were utterly powerless. 

“Choose.” The man said again as you had looked to the faces of the two men before you.

Zoro was bleeding from an open wound on his head making you queasy looking at the blood. His steel green eyes looking at you a sorrow so deep that you could taste the tears he refused to shed on your tongue, but Luffy was unconscious.

Though you know that if your captain and lover was awake he would have just smiled telling you to save Zoro. That you and Zoro were all that mattered to him. 

‘His greatest loves’ he voice said in your head.

You bitterly laughed as the tears streamed out you face, the man before you just looking at you. His patience wearing thin. 

“Which life will I take?” He asked once again. 

“Take mine!” Zoro shouted causing the man to look down in anger. 

“You are not the one to choose. Yn is.” He said as he raised his scythe hitting Zoro in the face again with the blunt part of the handle. 

“What do you choose!” He said yelling now. You breathed slowly looking at Zoro who was staring at you his anger and pain evident.

“I choose…” You stopped not wanting to meet Zoro’s eyes as your sighed. A small smile on your face as Zoro’s voice echoed in your mind.

‘I’d die for you yn, you and Luffy are the loves of my life. Luffy is willing to die for his whole crew but you and I? He’d sacrifice everything’ 

“I choose me.” You said the smile on your face made Zoro scream as the man with the scythe approached you. You felt calm and serene. 

“Is that your final answer?” The man said standing in front of you.

“Yes.” You said hearing Zoro screaming broke your heart but you knew that the crew would need it’s captain and their swordsmen.

“Just promise me one thing.” You said neither begging or with fear but with authority.

The man raised the sychthe as he waited for you to continue. 

“You don’t touch them.” You said your voice calm as Zoro was struggling harder against the steel shackles

“YN!” Zoro screamed tears falling freely.

“I promise.” The man said as the scythe descended. 

“ZORO. LUFFY. I love you!” You screamed before the world went black.


	31. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp/Sanji

He couldn’t tell you when it started but Usopp knew the moment he saw Sanji after two years he couldn’t believe how happy he was to see the pale blonde man that he was in love with the cook. Of course Sanji being an overly straight man Usopp didn’t have the heart to tell him. Instead he would just love from afar. 

Usopp walked to the kitchen hopping he’d find Sanji, which he wasn’t disappointed as he saw the man hard at work making what looked like grilled fish. 

Usopp grinned. “How’d ya know that’s my favorite!” He said causing the blond man to jump slightly with a pink tint to his face. 

“Us..opp when did you get here?” Sanji asked uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Just now. I was hoping to find you.” Usopp said as he pulled out the new gadget that he had made for Sanji. 

“It’s a mechanical ingredient sorter. It’s called SPA for short. It’s voice activated too.” Usopp said as he placed what looked like a tiny robot on the counter causing Sanji’s interest to peak.

“How does it work?” Sanji asked as he flipped the fish. 

“SPA. I need a coconut.” Usopp said as the tiny device whirled scanning around the kitchen until it found a coconut.

“Wow.” Sanji said grinning ear to ear. “That’s amazing.” He said smiling at Usopp who was very clearly just starring at the cook. 

“Something on my face?” Sanji asked making the sniper blush.

“You really are cute.” Usopps said as he leaned towards Sanji as Usopp removed the cigarette, making the cook’s breath falter as gentle lips meshed together. 

Usopp pulled away with a trail of smoke from Sanji’s cigarette in his mouth making him cough. Sanji hadn’t moved nor reacted so once Usopp stopped his coughing fit, he couldn’t help the hurt he felt. 

“Sorry…I um…I shouldn’t have done that..” Usopp said as he started to back away. He turned towards the door cussing under his breath about how stupid he was. 

“Hey Usopp.” Sanji said quietly looking at the invention Usopp left. “Why is it called SPA and not MIS?” Sanji asked his face hidden behind his long hair.

“Oh..um…because is full name is Sanji’s Personal Assistant.” Usopp said turning away with a sag of the shoulders. 

“Hey Usopp.” Sanji said once more causing the long-noses boy to turn around when he felt Sanji’s arms wrap around him, lips crashing once more into his. 

Usopp’s heart thumped loudly as Sanji pulled away from the kiss with a blush. “Next time…don’t waste my cigarette.” Sanji said as the fire detector went off. 

“MY FISH!” Sanji screamed as he ran towards the stove making the sniper smile broadly. 

‘Next time’


	32. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Crew with a one/sided love for Luffy.
> 
> Angst as fuck.  
> Don't blame me for this one. It was requested from a friend.

‘No! Please don’t do this’

Nami was covered in blood, her body sliced apart.

‘No! Please they’re my friends’

Usopp laid there with tears in his eyes as a sword was pushed through Usopp’s chest.

‘No! Please he’s apart of my crew’

Sanji who was so carefully with his hands bled out as his hands were cut off. 

‘No! Please he is innocent’

Chopper’s scream echoed through the ship as his head was decapitated from his body.

‘No! Run!’

Robin whose eyes were always calm, held fear as the sword went through her abdomen. 

‘No. No I’m supposed to protect them!’ 

Franky had grinned in a super pose as the last of his circuits were cut.

‘No! He’s a friend!’

Brook had been a challenge, of course the devil fruit user took a trip into the sea with you. 

Now all that was left was the Captain. His face held no anger, just utter despair as he looked at you. 

‘No. No. No. Please stop. I love him!’

“Why?” Was the only thing he said before your body gave him an evil smirk. 

“Because I demand blood.” The voice said as you stabbed your captain his warm breath and blood splattering on your face. 

The red glinted katana was so beautiful in the moon light.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is if the cursed katana ever took over Zoro's body, Zoro had no control as he killed his crew.


	33. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law/Luffy

“It is not that complicated!” Law said as he shoved a tanned hand in his hair. 

“It is so!” Luffy said looking at the surgeon of death. 

“It’s not you just grab the person you like pull them to you like this.” Law said demonstrating as he grabbed Luffy’s red vest and pulling him close to where Luffy could smell antiseptic and tea coming from the man’s body. “And you just kiss them.” Law said snapping Luffy out of the daze as Law lowered his head stopping when their lips were almost touching. 

Luffy searched the eyes of surgeon before him the silver one’s stoic as ever now held so many fleeting emotions Luffy felt lost in the orbs. 

“Law…” Luffy whispered before Law let go causing Luffy to lose him balance. Luffy landed on his ass as Law smirked.

“That’s how you confess.” Law said as he started walking away leaving Luffy chuckling. 

A month later-

After Luffy had been separated from his crew due to Sanji taking off the first person he seeked out was Law. 

Grabbing Law by the shirt and pulling him close causing the surgeon to smirk as Luffy planted his kiss on Law. 

Law instantly deepened the kiss causing Luffy to grin against Law’s mouth. 

They pulled away only when breathing became an absolute necessity. 

“’Bout time.” Law said as Luffy could only chuckle.

“Had to surprise you somehow.” Luffy replied.   



	34. Swindler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami/Luffy

“It’s not hard to see why I love her.” Luffy said walking around the naval base with his long time friend Koby who was showing him the new repairs done to the base. 

“I mean I get it Luffy but still she’s a swindler so I would just be cautious.” Koby said looking at the ruffian who happened to be his biggest inspiration and supporter for being a Naval Captain. 

“I know I know.” Luffy said easily bringing his hand down on his straw hat. “But she’s everything to me.” Luffy said starring at his pink-haired friend. 

Koby couldn’t help but hold his breath. Luffy was a man who rarely ever doubted his choices so if this was the woman Luffy wanted it was going to be an all or nothing. 

“Okay.” Koby said as he finished the tour. “So that concludes our base.” Koby said laughing while Luffy just looking bored before his cell phone went off. 

‘Tangerines are so sweet. Tangerines are so sweet.’ The ringtone went. Luffy quickly answered. 

“Hey babe. Just getting done with Koby.” Luffy said the female voice rang out. 

“Okay well hurry up. I need you to come home soon.” She said causing Luffy to smile. 

“Okay baby.” Luffy said as she hung up causing Luffy to just smile. 

“Sorry Koby, I gotta go.” Luffy said as he placed the phone back in his pockets.

Koby almost wished Luffy would have just stayed. 

-Sometime later-

“Hey babe I am home.” Luffy said as he walked into the dark house. 

“Luffy!” Came the shout of his orange-haired girlfriend from the bedroom.

“Coming.” He said walking and stumbling against everything making his way to the room. 

“Nami?” He called out as he opened the door to the room alight with candles and a very…naked woman on his bed. 

His eyes traveled the curves as Nami just smiled at him crooking a finger at him. 

Luffy couldn’t help thinking as he got into bed with her ‘Swindler she is…she swindled my heart.’


	35. Overcompensating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji/Luffy

“I just can’t believe it.” Usopp said as he saw Sanji talking to their captain with a blush on his face. Sanji's hands balled into fists while the captain had just tilted his head to what was said. 

“Sanji likes Luffy what’s so hard to believe about it?” Robin asked looking at the pair from a distance as Sanji had just pulled Luffy into a crushing kiss which seemed to be reciprocated from the looks of it.

“Just…isn’t Sanji a “Ladies man”.” Usopp said confusion on his face while Robin merely smiled at the happy looking pair who were now just holding hands as the walked towards the rest of the crew.

“Have you ever heard of overcompensating?” Robin asked Usopp looking at the boy as he crooked his head. 

Usopp shook his head no, making Robin smiled as she explained what it meant.

“When the world tells you something is bad because it’s weird, strange even.” She said pausing to smile at Franky who now joined them. “People tend to overcompensate to seem normal. So Sanji pretended very heavily to be a ladies man so he wouldn’t be exposed.” Robin said smiling as Franky drew her in for a kiss on her forehead. 

Usopp smiled finally understanding. “So he pretended to like women that much so the truth about him liking Luffy wouldn’t get out.” 

Robin nodded. “Exactly.” 

Usopp grinned as he looked at the green-haired man and Nami interacting, the way Zoro was yelling at her but the way his eye seemed to soften around her. The way he would watch her as she walked away with a small smirk. 

“I wonder what Zoro’s overcompensating then?” Usopp asked. Making the green-haired man glare at them though the pink to it made it seem cute, or at least Robin thought so.

“I heard that Usopp.” Zoro said making Robin chuckle as Usopp ran screaming about how he’s gonna get killed. 

“Never a dull day aboard the Sunny.” Franky said as Robin just hummed in amusement.


	36. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri/Reader

“Donuts please.” The large man in front of you asked. Your eyes gazing up at the well over sixteen foot giant in awe. Katakuri stood in front of you scaring away the patrons who had just begun to eat.

“Oh Kata-sama.” You said smiling at your husband of a year. 

The blush evident on his face as he hid more of his face in the new scarf you had just bought him a day ago. 

“Yn. I told you not to call me that.” He said his words sounded harsh but you could tell he was smiling. You chuckled gently as you leaned over the glass counter.

“Sorry sorry.” You said waving your hand in your face as you reached up on tip toes making the overly gentle giant pick you up so you could plant a small kiss on his cheek. 

‘Fucking gorgeous’ Katakuri thought looking down at you in your pink laced outfit, with knee high white socks that covered your delicate thighs.

“I’ve got the strawberry cream ones today.” You said giggling as he walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. His hands cradling to your chest. Despite his well-known status of being a bad guy, he was your soft teddy bear. 

“Anyone else here yn?” He asked his magenta colored eyes looking at you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. 

“Nope just me today. Amande didn’t want to stick around to help.” You said as he placed you on the counter. Your breath hitched as his fingers trailed up your thigh. Using his mochi ability he easily locked the front door and flipped the open sign to close.

“Kata-sama..” You said as he lowered his scarf, careful of his fangs as he kissed your lips. 

“Good. Because I’m suddenly very hungry for something else.” He said pulling away and looking at your flushed face. 

“Well the Kata-sama.” You said smiling gently and spreading your legs open to reveal a very white lacy thong. “Eat.”


	37. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA

This isn't a chapter. 

This is a psa announcement I am no longer going to accept any overly specific request. I will still take requests of a pairing and kinks youd like to see but I am no longer going to do overly specific detailed requests. 

Example of what I will not longer accept: I want (A) to suck (b) and then tittie fuck while screaming (a) name and then I want it to be at a sleazy motel while (C) and (D) fuck (a) and (b). I want them to be dressed like xyz. 

Examples of what I will accept: Can i please have some (a)/(b) with a (x) kink. 

I had someone message me very angerily telling me that they had requested a specific fiction and that I didn't do it correctly. That I should quit writing if I can't make my readers happy that it's my job to do so and that I should post warnings about the boy on boy pairings I do.

(I WRITE THE FRICKIN CHARACTER PAIRINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER.)

So, to the person who very rudely messaged me. The next time you want something that specific write it your frickin self. 

I love doing these stories because it's a creative and very fun way of relaxing for me. I will not tolerate someone coming at me like that at all. This is not my job, nor do any of you all have to like the stories I post.

That is why this site is amazing in so many ways because it's fun, creative and unique. 

That is why there are warnings, which I do try to use so people know if there is something they won't like and they can skip the chapter.

If you guys want overly specific things then I am sorry to disappoint but after 5-4-2020 I am no longer accepting them.

Thank you for understanding and supporting the stories. I do try very hard to make them enjoyable and likable.


	38. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji/Robin

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the events that just transpired.

Sanji had walked up a few minutes ago with a thoughtful look which peaked Robin's intrest. 

"Something I can help you with Sanji?" She asked startling the blond man. 

" Oh Robin. I didn't see you there." He said his face blank. He lit a cigarette as he looked at the woman before him.

"Sanji you're obviously going through something. If I can help in any way please let me know." She said gently. 

"Can you make the person I love, love me back?" He asked almost resentful. 

She blinked. "Oh my." She said. Closing her book as she looked at him. 

"I'm sure if you just tell Nami.." She trailed off as his soft steps approached her. 

"It's not Nami." He said. "I've been trying to figure out how to let this person know. But my hints aren't coming across." He said looking at her. 

Robin tilted her head. If it was Nami then it must have been one of the men on the ship. 

"How have you tried telling them?" She asked pensively.

"I cook their favorite food, make sure they have plenty to drink." 

"Ah so it must be Zoro." She said outloud making a dark look come across Sanji's face. 

"Not even close." He said with a dark chuckle. "I put away her books and even make sure she has plenty more to read." He said looking directly into her ice blue eyes. "She holds everyone in such a high regard that she always brings herself down." He said leaning over the table as her eyes widened when a puff of smoke enveloped her.

"I like you Robin." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

She was speachless. He quickly stood up as he started walking away. "When you have an answer, you know where to find me." He said. 

Breaking from her thoughts she found herself already walking to the kitchen with a answer in her heart.


	39. Mother's Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hats along with their mothers!
> 
> I will not be updating tomorrow at all due to it being Mothers day and my birthday! I hope you all are able to spend time with your mothers. To all the mothers out there thank you for your love, kindness and patience with most of us!

Luffy and Makino

"Aw Luffy what is this?" Makino asked surprised to see the black-haired boy with a big grin on his face. 

"It's mother's day so I got you something!" Luffy said both breaking her heart and making it swell.

"Luffy...im not..." She started saying watching the boy's face crumble.

"You know what thank you Luffy I love it." She said as she picked up the flowers that Luffy worked so hard to pull for her.

She knelt down and placed him in a hug which he gladly gave her. Luffy smiled as he pulled back asking for food which only made her giggle. 

"Of course." Son. She thought not daring to repeat the last word out loud. But in her heart she had already known. 

Zoro and Mother

"Zoro what is this?" She asked for the umpteenth time as she moved the samurai toys back to a bin.

Zoro being only two had no real response. The small green-haired boy held something in his tiny palms as his mother came towards his. She saw the card.

Zoro smiled brightly at her practically shoving it to her face. "Meothers dway." He mumbled out to her. 

Her heart warmed as she took the card and read it. The fingerpainted smears, the 'hideous' drawing of what looked like zoro and her holding hands which made her smile all the more.

"I love you my little warrior." She said softly as she pulled him in her lap and started rocking him to sleep. 

Nami and Bellimere

"Nokijo!" Nami screamed coming from the tangerine field. 

Nokijo quickly running thinking it sas an emergency, instead was met with a huge smiling orange haired child with her arms full of colored paper. 

"It's almost mother's day we need to make her a card!" Name exclaimed as she in all her pride walked to the the front door. 

"I thought we could make her a tangerine card!" Nami said as she frantically ran around the house looking for the rest of what she'd need. 

Nokijo just smiled as she began to help her little sister make their mother a card. 

Before either child realized it had grown dark outside. They had been so focused as to not even notice the woman standing in the kitchen watching them with soft eyes as Nami made guess at what their mother's face would be once they were done.

"I'd assume she'd hug you both and send you off to bed." Bellimere said finally coming out of the kitchen causing both girls to squeal. 

"Bellimere!" They both said running up to her with paper and glue hanging off of them everywhere.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked the two of them whose eyes were just wide as saucers with joy.

"We made you something!" They said as the brought her to the table to show the tree card. 

"Happy mother's day!" They shouted causing Bellimere to drop to the floor. The two girls concerned ran up, but before anything was said Bellimere pulled them both into a crushing hug.

"I love you girls!" She said tears flowing out of her smiling face.

"We love you too!" They shouted.


	40. Mother's Day 2

Usopp and Mother

Usopp was running around yelling "Pirates!" Once again as his whole village bitterly yelled back at the child.

"LIAR!" Usopp held back the tears as he continued until he reached his destination.

"Hey mommy." He said quietly walking along the row of graves until he found his mothers. 

"Pirates came mom!" He said sitting next to her tomb stone. "Dad came to visit for Mother's day." He said is voice quivering.

His small form shaking, "I forgot to tell you last year mom. I didn't forget today though." He said remembering how is mother's last year was her bedridden. 

"Happy mother's day mommy." He said placing the white flowers on her grave. 

Sanji and Sora

Sanji ran through the streets with his cake. Desperation on his face, he needed to get there soon. 

A large dog chased him, he fought back. "NOT FOR YOU!" He yelled continuing to run towards the hospital. 

When he got there the cake was smushed. He hadn't meant to as he made his way to his mother's room.

"Mommy! Happy mother's day." He said meekly hiding the basket behind him. 

Sora just smiled at her boy. "What's that Sanji?" She asked gently. 

His small form shaking. "N-nothing." He mumbled. 

Sora smiled at her child. "I want to see it, is it for me?" She asked as he handed her the broken basket.

"It's a cake...i ruined it." He said as she opened it to see the mushed cake with scribbled 'moer dy' which knly made her smile more. 

"I love it!" She said. "It's a mother's day cake!" She proudly exclaimed as she took her first bite. 

"It's delicious!" She said causing Sanji to smile. 

"Happy mother's day momma." 

Robin and mother 

Robin ran with a book up to her mother smiling. She had found a book her mother had wanted so bad and she couldn't contain her excitement. 

"Mom! Mom!" Robin yelled excitedly as she found her mom. 

"Yes Robin?" She asked looking at the smiling girl.

"Happy mother's day!" She said handing her mother the book.


	41. Mother's Day 3

Chopper and Kuhera 

Chopper had found out about the human holiday called 'Mother's day' and he couldnt contain his excitement. 

"Doctor!" He said hiding the bouquet of random medical flowers Kureha turned to him.

"Yes Chopper?" She asked as she guzzled down a bottle of alcohol.

"These are for you!" He said his face wide with a grin. 

She hide her face as she took the herbs, making him ramble on about how though she wasn't his actual mother she was still his nurturer. 

"Chopper. Get back to work." She said quietly, making him hang his head down. 

"Yes doctor." He said walking away before her voice reached him.

"Thank you son." 

Franky and Mother.

She had encouraged him to be all he could though he couldn't remember quiet what she looked like, but he remember building her a device that shouted "Happy mother's day!" And that was enough.

Brook and Mother.

She spoiled him rotten, though for being alive as long as he had been his mother was now a distant memory. Though he remembered to write a letter every mother's day thank her for birthing him and for letting meet the wonder family he had now. 

Happy mother's day to all the mothers out there whether blood, foster or adoptive mothers thank you for everything you've given us!


	42. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro/Nami

He grunted as he finished his exercise, feeling more than seeing, the brown-eyed girl staring at him. 

“See something you like Nami?” He asked his gruff voice sending shivers down her spine as she took her time looking up and down the beast before her. 

“Hmmm that depends…you going to show me more?” She said seductively as she moved from her spot from the corner of the room. 

Zoro grinned as he wiped the sweat off his face, walking towards the woman. 

“What else do you wanna see?” He asked trapping her body against the wood and his body. 

“Hmmm.” She hummed trailing a finger down his heated sweaty body. His muscles tightened as he tried not to groan at the way her nail felt against his skin. 

Nami smiled softly as she kept getting closer to the waist band on his shorts.

“You up for another exercise?” She asked, looking up at the man who was already grinning like a maniac. 

“I should start charging you for the show.” He said teasingly as he bent down to kiss her. Her soft lips molding willingly against his as his hands went to cup her ass.

“Then I wouldn’t fuck you.” She said easily making Zoro smack her ass hard. The sting was absorbed by her jeans but that didn’t stop Zoro from smacking her ass again. 

The soft moan was captured as he moved his tongue against her lips making her open to him. Zoro easily lifted Nami up forcing her to straddle his waist as he pressed her harder against the wood. 

“God you drive me crazy.” He said pulling his mouth away from her mouth. Nami smiling as she moved her bikini straps off her shoulders. 

“Yes, but you love it.” She said grinning like a cat.


	43. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Sabo
> 
> I am so so so so sorry for being MIA for a few days. As some of you may have read I am pregnant. I was in the hospital for a few days due to some issues. 
> 
> Baby is fine along with myself but I do apologize for not posting. My posts will be a little bit slower than normal so please don't be asking me when I will get to your requested fanfictions. I am working on them, but I also need to recover. Thank you for understanding and still commenting on my stories :) Love you all!

It was like Sabo had never disappeared out of Luffy’s life. The push and pull from one another was still as vivid to them as it was over ten years ago. Luffy initially started the relationship with his kisses and promises to not let Sabo out of his sight again.

“Sabo.” Luffy said staring at Sabo with a grin. “I’m going to be Pirate King.” Luffy said absolution in his voice. The same absolution he had told Sabo that he had loved him. 

“I know.” Sabo said smiling at the younger man who was draped a crossed his naked chest. 

“No. I’m going to be Pirate King.” Luffy said once again as he peppered kisses on his older brothers toned muscles. 

Sabo sighed with pleasure but responded to Luffy’s statement. “Uh-huh.” His voice sounded just a tad higher than he’d ever willingly admit when Luffy licked lazily at his nipples. 

“I’m going to be Pirate KING.” Luffy said for the third time emphasizing to Sabo who at the moment was just enjoying the hazy feeling of just the right amount of pleasure to stir his member. 

Luffy grabbed Sabo’s ass bringing him back to reality. “Uh-huh oh sorry…” Sabo said starring at Luffy’s mouth. 

“Sabo. I’m going to be Pirate King.” Luffy said once more, his eyes both holding amusement and a burning lust. Sabo knew, though by looking at his brother that there was more to that statement. 

“Okay and?” Sabo said making Luffy grin as Sabo finally caved to the game. 

Luffy kissed him hard, lips meddling and tongues colliding making Sabo curse in his head. 

“If I’m Pirate King. What does that make you?” Luffy said pulling away from the panting Sabo who know looked both dazed with lust and confused. 

“I don’t know Luffy I’m both your lover and brother.” He said making Luffy chuckle as he sprang a soft yet earnest kiss. 

“If I’m king…” He said undoing the button to his shorts as Luffy placed his hand on the back of Sabo’s neck pulling Sabo’s face closer to his dripping cock. “That means you're my queen."


	44. Sadness part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro/Reader  
> Nami/Robin  
> Luffy/Law

It had been a while since you had joined the crew, which in itself was an amazing adventure. Though your new crew-mates really threw you for a loop sometimes. 

You starred at the two overly adorably over the top in love couples on the crew deck. Robin kissing Nami's cheek who now sported a blush and your Captain wrapped around the obvious-tsundere Law. You couldn't help but both smile and feel envious of the affection they all shared. 

You loved your green-haired stoic Zoro, but it would be nice if he would just show a little bit more affection. You sighed thinking back to the day on the island where Zoro and you once again went to the first bar you could find so Zoro could get 'his precious sake' when two men approached you. They were oblivious to your bored gaze but that wasn't what was bothering you. What bothered you was that the man who could cut stone with a single unsheath of his sword, the man who stood against the world government for a crew mate and the man who bowed his head to Mihawk hadn't done anything. 

He never even looked your way nor towards the guys who thought your silence was an invitation for them to drink with you. Zoro seemed to love his sake more. 

Hearing Chopper's voice brought you out of your memories, as you looked down at him you could see the concern on his face. 

"What's up Chopper?" You asked gently kneeling down towards your friend. 

"You seem off today...did something happen?" Chopper asked looking at you with his innocent gaze you couldn't help but let the warmth of his concern fill you up. 

"No I'm okay Chopper...just a little sad I guess." You said once more turning towards the laughing couples on the deck. 

It left a bitter-sweet feeling. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Chopper asked placing a hoof on you shoulder as you wiped at the tear that fell. 

"Nah. It's something I have to deal with on my own." You said looking at him once again with a forced smile. 

"Oh..." Chopper said biting his lip. "Well I am here if you need me..." Chopper said both with sincerity and force. 

"I know Chopper you're an awesome friend." You said making him do his little dance as he said how 'he wasn't going to feel happy just because you complinented me' denial rant. 

You chuckled until you saw the very object of your unease. 

"Oh hey Zoro!" Shouted Chopper causing you to force a smile as he continued towards you. 

"yn." Zoro said gently. His eyes searching your face. "I have something to ask you." Zoro said looking at you with a strange expression.

"Yn marry me?" Zoro said as you looked at him. Your eyes widened with shock but more so to the words that come out of your mouth. 

"Ne Zoro...let's break up?"


	45. Sadness part 2

“Break up?” Zoro questioned looking at you with an unreadable expression while the rest of the crew seemed to have sensed the tension in the air immediately quieted down. 

“I…Zoro…” You started out with your mind racing. Why had you blurted that out…why had that been a thought. You looked away from the man before you. Zoro stared at you his heart breaking. 

“Yn…why?” He asked his voice so distant compared to the drumming of your heart. 

“I know you don’t love me.” You said your own voice quiet as the ship seemed to disappear. 

Zoro looked at your figure with a blank look.

“I don’t love you?”

You keep your face straight as you turned towards him.

“You don’t care when guys approach me. You don’t show me affection. You barely acknowledge my existence anymore.” You said you voice loud enough to drift towards the crew. 

“I just asked you to marry me!” Zoro shouted anger welling up inside of him. “So if I don’t love you why would I do that!” Zoro shouted stepping closer to you making you back away slightly. 

“I don’t know but I know it’s not because of love!” You screamed at him. 

Chopper tried getting in between the two of you as both your tempers flared. However, you placed a hand towards Chopper to stop him which thankfully he listened. 

“Tell me I am wrong. You don’t treat me any differently compared to anyone else on this ship!” You said bitterness filling your mouth as you could see the plead in Zoro’s eyes but ignored it. 

“I…” Zoro started but held back the words. Thinking back on your relationship with him. 

He had wanted to murder the men who were flirting with you but you hadn’t said anything so he didn’t want to seem like an overbearing man. He never kissed you in public because he never wanted another man to see your expressions where you looked so vulnerable and adorable. He never wanted to treat you differently in front of the crew because he never wanted to make you feel useless. 

He could feel his heart breaking with how you were looking at him. 

“Yn…this is all a misunderstanding. Please just let me explain.” Zoro pleaded knowing now that his actions had caused a misunderstanding. 

“I don’t want to hear it Zoro. It’s all going to be an excuse anyway.” You said your insecurities overriding what you know about Zoro.

“Fine.” Zoro said his voice cold but underneath his heart was breaking. 

"FIne. We're done then?!" You questioned looking at him with your heart shattering like glass. 

When he didn't comment you knew it was over as you simply walked away from him leaving the crew in disbelief.


	46. Sadness part 3

Six months later

You and Nami had gone to a bar as soon as the ship docked while Zoro and Sanji took off to go buy supplies. You couldn’t help but think about the break up again. Nami knew that look on your face like the back of her hand. 

“Why don’t you admit that you were wrong yn?” Nami said gently making you look away from her. 

“Because I’m not.” You said for the umpteenth time. Nami just sighed. 

“Yn you never gave him a chance to-“

“Nami it’s enough. We made our peace with it.” You said snapping at your friend when two men from the corner of the bar came towards you. 

“Hey cuties.” Said the man with overly greasy hair and the other was in a horrible need of a shower. 

“Go away.” You said making the men angry. 

“Excuse me bitch?”

“I said go away.” You said picking up your ale ready to take a drink when you saw the gleam of silver. 

“YN!” You heard Nami shout as the silver tip of the overly sharp sword was now pointed at your neck. 

“Now don’t be like that missy. Ain’t we friends?” Sneered the man, anger grew in your chest. 

“Fuck no.” You spat making the man’s laughter die out. His face snarled in growl but you weren’t scared. Your body relaxed as if…

“What the fuck are you doing to my woman?” Came the familiar whiskey laced voice filling your heart with happiness. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man spat, making you look at the man before you. 

Zoro was angry. You could see it by his stance. His silver green eye was narrowed at the man holding the sword to your neck. 

You wanted to say something but the way your heart was pounding you couldn’t move in fear of it beating out of your chest. 

“So you’re her man huh.” The man sneered while the other man holding Nami just chuckled. 

“Sure has bad taste boss, obviously your way better than him.” The other one said missing the quiet blond hair man slowly making his way around the room. 

“Oi I won’t ask again. What the fuck are you doing to my woman?” Zoro said slowly walking towards you. 

The man holding the sword pressed it into your skin making you bleed and causing Zoro to stop with a tsk. 

“I wouldn’t move buddy. This here lady is mine now. See?” The man said as his arm reached around to grope at your chest which made you angry but you felt a chill in the air as Zoro went from angry to murderous. 

“Do not touch her.” Zoro said, neither a plea nor a begging. A command that the man followed. 

“Zoro…” You whispered out making the man look at you. 

“I’m here baby. I’m here.” 

You felt the swords tip press harder against your skin causing you to bleed which made Zoro all the more dangerous. 

“I told you man she’s mine. You’re going to step aside and let me out of here or I’m going to slit her throat. 

Zoro’s eyes never waivered from yours but he could see Sanji was waiting for the signal.

“Yn.” Zoro said making you look at him once more. “I’m sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have let you go.” He said making your heart stop as your felt the rush of your breath leave. 

“I love you. I just never wanted to be domineering to you. When I get you out of here I hope you forgive me and we can start over.” Zoro said making you tear up.   
You went to speak but the blade bit harder into your neck. 

“So sad really but you won’t get that chance.” The man with drew the sword to plunge into your neck. Sanji and Zoro both moved in sync. Sanji knocked out the man who held Nami out while Zoro stopped the man’s blade from reaching your throat again. 

Zoro wasted no time flipped the sword out of the man’s hand and pointing the red sword at the man’s throat. 

“Leave before I kill you.” Zoro said making the man wet his pants as he scrambled out of the bar. Sanji double checked over Nami while you sat still looking at   
Zoro whose hand was shaking slightly. 

Zoro finally turned towards you making your heart flutter as he slowly walked towards you. His steal eye never leaving you. 

“Yn…” He started out but you jumped out of your seat throwing yourself at him. 

He stumbled at your weight for a moment before he was able to stand correctly, 

He could hear your mubeling against his chest which made it beat faster. 

“Sorry…” He heard. “I’m so sorry Zoro.” You said making his arms tighten around you. 

“I’m the one who is sorry yn.” Zoro said making you shake your head against his chest. 

“I know you love me Zoro. I was so stubborn though. I should have just told you back then that I wanted more affection. I should have told you that I just wanted reassurances. I was so stupid to let you go too.” You said your words coming out of your mouth with no way to stop. 

“Yn.” Zoro said but you continued to talk. 

“I still love you but I don’t want to go back to what we were.” You said your eyes meeting his with resolve. “I want to talk to you freely and learn to compromise with you.” 

Zoro just looked at you, his eye wide with surprise and a happiness that he couldn’t contain.

“Of course.” He said kissing you passionately. 

-a few months later-

The wedding was nothing short of chaos and happiness as the green-haired groom and the beautiful bride walked hand in hand with a red ribbon tied around their hands. 

“I love you Zoro.”

“I love you yn.” 

Their love never wavering again. 

-Love, It’s like a weed. Once rooted it never stops. - anonymous


	47. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fic!
> 
> Law/Luffy

“Tell me again why I am doing this?” Law asked gently as she continued to fuck Luffy her hips moving hard against his making Luffy chuckle as he moved Law’s hair gently out of her face. 

“Because you like the idea.” Luffy said as he pumped his hips against hers as their orgasm came careening out of them both. 

Law laid her head gently against Luffy’s. She smiled, lately Luffy has been gentle with their lovemaking which made her feel safe and loved. Of course she knew the real reason too. 

After the birth of their first child Luffy could barely look at her. At first, she thought it was because she was now unattractive until she overheard a conversation with Sanji that made everything clear. 

-A month ago-

“Sanji I can’t do it anymore. I can’t even look at her!” Luffy said harshly to Sanji who was smoking just outside of the kitchen when Law had been coming around the corner stopped with her heart aching. 

“Have you told her?” Sanji asked gently. 

Luffy shook his head, his gaze at his sandals. 

“This is something you need to tell her Luffy.” Sanji said gently making Law’s heart ache. What if she wasn’t attractive anymore? What if Luffy tried to take their child? 

“What if she thinks it’s weird?” Luffy said making Law now confused. 

“It’s a kink Luffy there is a lot of kinks out there in the world this just happens to be one of yours.” Sanji said patiently. 

“But who likes trying to get their woman pregnant!” Shouted Luffy causing Law to deadpan. That’s what was going on…she thought with a smile. She walked away knowing that Luffy still loved her and just wanted to get her pregnant or at least try to. She chuckled and began her mission.

-present time-

Law couldn’t help but smile at Luffy whose soft snoring and arms wrapped gently around their daughter made her heart melt. 

“I love you so much.” She said to both of them before placing her arm around their child and Luffy. 

She smiled knowing that they would have to try again tomorrow.


	48. Is it weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fic!
> 
> Luffy/Female Luffy

“It’s still so weird.” Nami said looking at Lu and Luffy dancing around on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

“How so Nami?” Zoro asked looking at the two goof balls. 

“Well it’s just…they are technically the same person…buy yet…” She trailed off with her face on fire. 

“They like fucking themselves.” Zoro put bluntly grinning like a demon when Nami screamed and hit him. 

“ZORO THAT’S SO INAPPROPRIATE!” She shouted causing Lu and Luffy to look up confused as they raced over. 

“What’s inappropriate?” Luffy asked grinning towards Nami. 

“That you like fuk-“ 

“SHUT UP!” Nami said smacking her hand against Zoro who only laughed. 

Lu and Luffy looked confused but shrugged their shoulders. 

Later that evening when the crew quieted down Lu and Luffy were snuggled up together on their shared bed. 

“What’s up Lu?” Luffy asked her looking down at her delicate features. 

“Is this weird? She asked her voice soft and unsure. Luffy frowned for a moment. 

“No.” He said as he kissed her forehead. 

Her wide eyes searching Luffy’s. “How so?” 

Luffy tilted his head towards her as he settled back down at her side, her soft skin warm against his, “Because Lu, you might be a ‘clone’ but you’re you. You’re not me.” Luffy said nuzzling into her neck. 

“I know but I just don’t want our crew to…” 

“Lu.” Luffy said cutting her drowning her doubts out. “Our crew may think it’s strangish but they love you and they love me. They don’t really care all that much.” Luffy said as he straddled her hips kissing the bridge of her nose causing her to chuckle. 

“But Luffy…ahhh.” She moaned as he bit her nipple through her shirt. 

“No more talk.” Luffy said his eyes hooded as hers melted against the look of want from him. 

He reached under her shirt to play with the soft skin he found under her breasts making her sigh. Luffy peppered kisses against her face making his menstruation all the sweeter. 

“Luffy.” She whispered against his mouth, as he finally placed gentle kisses against her lips. 

“Yes my love?” He asked her gently. 

“Clothes.” She muttered as she tugged at his shirt making him laugh gently at her impatience. 

He complied though as he stripped off his vest letting her see the tan scarred chest that always made her heart quake just a little. 

Her hands gently came up to trace the X shape making Luffy shudder at the touch. 

“I’m so thankful you’re alive.” She whispered before looking up at him once again. 

Luffy looked at her before giving her a soft smile. 

“Me too. I’m grateful I got our crew back, I’m grateful for finding you. But most of all.” He paused a moment as he lend back over her body lifted up her shift past her chest causing the cool air to send goosebumps down her body. “I’m grateful that I am the only to love you like this.” He said before his lips closed around her erect nipple making her gasp in pleasure. 

His hands worked quickly to remove her shorts to reveal her aching pussy already wet for him. 

His fingers worked like his tongue, flicking against her nipple, his fingers traced her wet lips making her arch her hips desperate to feel them inside of her. Luffy could only smile at her desperation. 

He switched breast as his fingers finally pushed into her causing a gurgled moan to come out of her. His fingers crooked in a ‘come here’ motion that made her gasp as he suckled her breast. 

“Lu...ffy.” She whimpered the feeling overwhelming her, she needed him. 

Luffy continued his onslaught with his fingers as he trailed down her pliant body with kisses until his mouth met with his fingers. 

He lifted her hips enough to snake his arm under body to hold her as his tongue started to lick at her juices while his fingers were still pumping into her pussy.  
She tried to buck her hips but Luffy’s hold made it useless. 

“Luffy…fuck.. please..” She begged. Her eyes blown wide as the onslaught continued. His tongue flicked against her clit as he continued to pump his fingers against her tightening walls. 

“Luuufffy…” Her moaned dragged out as she felt the bubble building when Luffy pulled away complelety making the lost of his tongue and fingers leave her frustrated. 

“LUFFY.” She partially yelled out of frustration and want when his chuckle made her throw a pillow at the sexy captain. 

“Get your fingers or your dick inside me and fuck me senseless damit!” She pouted making Luffy look at her darkly which made her stop. 

“Oh I plan on fucking you sweetheart.” Luffy said as he snapped his shorts off making his cock bounce a bit against the released fabric. 

“Turn over ass up.” He said making her mouth dry as she shakily moved her body to comply with his command. 

“Lu. Tell me if I hurt you okay?” He said gently as she felt him move behind her as he pulled her towards his hips. 

“I will.” She whispered as she felt his tip trace her pussy before he slowly placed his head into her gapping hole. 

She gasped at the sensation but quickly groaned when he pulled away again. He waited a second before he thrusted his hips causing his cock to enter all of her at once making her moan in pleasure. Her hands gripped the sheets as his hands clenched her hips. 

His pace was brutal and Lu couldn’t say she didn’t love it. 

She turned her face away from the pillow as Luffy pounded into her pussy causing her to just moan at the feeling. 

His grunts made her smile as her hand worked down to her pussy to play with her clit, her breast rubbing against the fabric of the bed made her vision see spots as Luffy spanked her ass making her grit her teeth to hold off her building climax. 

“Lu-uu-uuffy.” She moaned out as he continued to pound hard against her. 

“Close baby?” He said breathlessly as his fingers worked there way up her back to dig into her shoulder so he could thrust against her harder. 

She had tears in her eyes from the pleasure as she nodded. 

“Then come beautiful all over my dick.” He said his pace never stopping as she heard the order the peak of her pleasure popped making her scream as she clenched down around his cock spilling her warmth around him. 

That pushed Luffy over the edge as he came inside of her with a throaty moan. He collapsed next to her with a laugh as she was already falling asleep. 

“I love you Luffy.” She said gently as he placed a kiss on her shoulder as he settled in next to her. 

“I love you too.” He said her soft snores lulling him into his own sleep.


	49. Rule of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> -bigot language.
> 
> I am an ally of LGBTQ+ the language in the story is just for the story. 
> 
> Requested Fic   
> Sanji/Zoro

“Hey look it’s the gay boy.” One of the customers said to his business partner. The sneers and disgusted looks on their face all to familiar to Sanji who just ignored it as he served their dishes. 

“No wonder he is so good with his hands huh?” Came the other man making the green haired man who was sitting in the furthermost table balled up his fist. 

Sanji just sighed as he placed the food onto the table. The first man only sneered but the second man waited until Sanji placed the meal down. As soon as Sanji started to walk away the second man exclaimed “I DON’T WANT THIS IF THIS FAGGOT MADE THIS!” Making the restaurant quiet. 

Zoro lost his temper as he watched Sanji’s face fall. Baraties top chef Zeref came out because of all of the commotion. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked looking at the roudy table. Zoro wasted no time standing up once the lies started. 

“Your cook here spat in my food when I turned down his nasty advances. I want a refund!” Shouted the man making Zoro all the madder. 

“Zeref.” Came Zoro’s voice which made the two men look up and shriek. While Sanji couldn’t help but turn to look at his lover. 

“Oh Zoro.” Zeref said ignoring the men who were now shaking at Zoro’s intimidating glower. 

“They were insulting Sanji about his sexuality and just want to waste food.” He said as he walked over to the table and picked up the bowl of soup. 

Sanji watched with a bated breath as Zoro greedily gulped it up before speaking again. 

“Do you know what the rule of the sea is?” Zoro asked the men now smirking as they turned pale white. 

“You don’t waste food no matter what.” He said as he crashed the empty bowl on the biggots head. 

Sanji couldn’t help but smile at the man he loved as Zoro came over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Anybody who has a problem with my man or his cooking can fuck off.” He said to the crowded restaurant as he and Sanji went into the kitchen. Zeref responded by grinning as he simply kicked the men off of the Restaurant ship.

There Sanji couldn’t contain his feelings as he snuggled into Zoro and kissed him causing the rowdy chefs to laugh in merriment for Sanji’s happiness.


	50. Im so sorry

Hey guys quick update! 

I know I haven't posted in almost two months. I did not mean to be away so long. I had several deaths in the family due to covid and also the loss of my unborn child. 

It has hit me very hard and unfortunately I was going through a very bad depression. I hope to come back within the next few days and posting again. 

Thank you all for the love and support you guys have continued to show me throughout all of this.


	51. Utter Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Reader
> 
> Hello Everyone.  
> I just wanted to say before you read this chapter that I am so thankful for all of you guys. I can't tell you how much your support means to me and I am very sorry about such a long absence from this site. I will be posting one-three chapter about every two weeks for now. i am still dealing with depression and trying to cope with all the losses my family and I have been dealt.
> 
> Thank you for your love and support!
> 
> Also I will not be taking requests at the moment until I am a lot better, I am very sorry for the inconvience

It didn’t take long before the echoes of war thundered through my head. I could feel the blood flowing leaving my senses all but blackened. I couldn’t stop though. 

Not now. 

Not when I was so close to him. 

Luffy.

My heart ached at the thought of fading away before I could see him. These cursed Marines and their war. The blood shed and carnage seeping through my limited vision. 

Marines and pirates alike, their bodies ripped apart and discarded without care. I choked as I felt the warm blood fill my mouth. 

A few more yards I told myself. I needed to get to him. 

I couldn’t feel the kicking in my stomach anymore which made my heart clench. Luffy had wanted to leave me behind but my stubborn ass wouldn’t stay..

-Flashback-

“You need to stay here!” Luffy shouted anger and worry all to clear in his eyes. 

“My place is with you goddamn it!” I shouted back rising to my feet as I clenched my fist ready to hit him. 

“You’re my wife! You’re pregnant! You are not going!” Luffy shouted. His eyes going narrowing as his voice lowered dangerously. 

“YOU CAN”T STOP ME! I AM YOUR WIFE AND MY PLACE IS BY YOUR SIDE IF OUR FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING THEN SO AM I!” I shouted my temper rising before I could hear the rest of our crews anxious pacing outside. 

“No you’re not and that’s final.” Luffy said before walking out of our room.

-Present moment- 

My legs are shaking, each step feels like I’m walking thousand of miles. I couldn’t feel my chest anymore. 

Luffy. I’m so sorry. I should have listened.

I took another step before my legs finally gave out. The earth coming towards me in slow motion. I screamed in agony as my body landed with a sickening thud. My vision was nothing more than blurry spots as I finally closed my eyes.


	52. Life on repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu?
> 
> Reader/Mugiwaras crew

Today was just like any other day. Since the day l mysteriously showed up to this strange time. 

I got up.   
I got dressed.   
I ate breakfast. 

I started walking to my job with the same amount of energy I started my day. Nothing changed, nothing exciting. Until I saw them.

There was a young man wearing a straw hat standing in front of the group of nine people.

A green haired presumably body builder.  
A blond slender man whose smelt like spices and sea.  
A young woman with orange hair that looked like trouble.  
A slightly older woman with black hair who screamed danger.  
A slender man with a long nose.   
A small boy with a blue hat and pink backpack.  
A man with blue hair that had oil stains all over his shirt.  
A tall slender man walking with a cane and a small guitar on his back.  
And a man that looked like a shark.

My breath held as my heart raced. Images of a ship filled my mind surrounded by laughter, love and a sense of belonging.

I stared at them trying to shake the image out of my head. My mind yelling 'Stranger Daner' while my soul cried out in yearning. My body though I wanted to move stood like a statue. 

It was when the young man with a straw hat finally looked at me that made me sob as a bright grin stretched across his face. 

"THERE!" He yelled as he pointed at me causing the group to look around until there eyes all bore into mine. 

They took a moment but a quick up and down and the groups faces went to smiling. 

The man came bouncing up to me and said "We finally found you Akie." 

My mouth couldnt form words but my delight and confusion were noticable. 

"My name is Yn." I said softly. The mans joy dimmed a bit but the green haired man put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. 

"Give them time Luffy. They will remember, just like we did." Zoro said.

Luffy smiled again as he reached out his hand and said "Yn, in your past life you were apart of my crew called the straw hats, you're my friend. We sailed across the Grand line, the red line all on the Going Merry and then Sunny. You ate the time fruit. We were ambushed and you used your powers to save us. You might not be able to remember us but you gave us the ability to live in another life time." He said causing the group to smile sadly. 

My eyes grew wide as my mind whirled trying to place them as my heart was telling me he wasnt lying. 

"Straw hats?" I said gently as my mind suddenly screamed out names. 

"Luffy. Zoro. Sanji. Usopp. Nami. Robin. Franky. Chopper. Brook. Jembei." I whispered as every ones smiles grew. 

"Yes!" Came a collected shout as I smiled back. 

" I dont really remember anything but I do know you. You're my family."

And with that my life was no longer on repeat.


	53. Just friends

Luffy has known since the age of 10 that relationships just weren't for him. He didn't like the idea of "having a happy ending" the way Makino said he should. So it always surprised him when random people would ask him "Are you dating so and so?" And the level of annoyance Luffy felt was indubios.

"No." Always came his reply as he continued to bounce around from adventures gathering his crew along the way.

The day the Thousand Sun anchored on an island called Prosue, Luffy knew that his annoyance was going to be tested as the entrance to the island exclaimed "Welcome to all Lovers! Please keep your lovers close. If you don't have a lover you may not enter the island." 

Rubbing his temple, he did the only logical thing.

"Pppppppppleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeee?" He whined to his navigator Nami.

Nami chuckled at the plight of her Captain. "Sorry Luffy but no. I'm going with Sanji." She said immediately summoning the cook to her side with a twirl.

"Get your own person Luffy." Sanji said gleefully prancing around Nami.

Luffy sighed as he walked away trying to find Robin then. He could hear Robin's voice so he chose to follow it.

Franky and Robin came above deck holding hands laughing with one another Luffy just sighed. 

Zoro had been watching his Captain with amusement to an easy dilemma. 

"OI Luffy!" He called out, "Why not just go on the island, we're pirates?" 

Luffy looked at his unofficial first-mate, and shook his head. "Because if we break the rules now, we can't have fun on the island to long." He said seriously which surprised Zoro.

"Want me to go with ya?" Zoro asked slowly. Zoro knew Luffy enough to know that the invitation wouldnt be misread and that Luffy wasn't the type for a relationship.

But, when Luffy smiled that 'you just gave me Christmas, birthday, booze and pizza wrapped in one" kinda smile, Zoro just slightly wished Luffy would misread the intention just a bit.

Zoro sighed as he felt Luffys hand around him and practically bulldoze the sign over to get into the island and all Zoro could think is 'there had better be sake.'


	54. The number 3

The number three, Usopp thought as he walked aboard the Thousand Sunny, was extremely important to him. 

It was the number of his Usopp pirates he left behind in his home village.

It was the age he lost his mom.

It was the number of which he joined the Strawhats.

It was the number of cigarettes Sanji smoked in 2 minutes.

Usopp stopped for a moment. Thinking to himself slowly why he knew that. He could feel the heat flaming across his cheeks. Shaking his head as he quickly stumbled into his machine shop to work on a new invention that Nami had asked for.

His mind went back to the number three. 

It represented how many times he'd messed up to his crew.

it was how many times Sanji had said his name today. 

Usopps hammer came down hard on his thumb letting out a giant "Owwww!" when he heard Sanjis voice call out.

"Usopp you okay?" He asked as he came walking down the stairs with worry across his face. "I was walking by and heard you yell." He said as he approached closer. 

Usopp felt his heart quicken as a sparky voice in his head said "That makes four." 

"Four what?" Sanji asked making Usopp jump. 

"Did I...oh um...how many times I've hit my thumb so far today." He said smiling to Sanji. "Um..thanks for checking in on me Sanji 'preciate it man." 

Sanji just blinked at Usopp and shrugged. "Okay if you say so. I'm making stew for lunch. If your thumb is still hurting I'd tell Chopper." He said casually taking a long drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out.

"Will do." Uaopp said waiting for Sanji to leave as Sanji's footsteps disappeared Usopp couldn't help but whisper "Three is also the number of times I've wished I told Sanji I loved him."


End file.
